To Love a Lord
by TheOther BoleynGirl1509
Summary: Alys isn't a Death Eater, but the Dark Lord can't help but want her for himself. Her parents are supportive. Her friends are too. But what does Alys think? Will she ever be able to actually fall in love with Lord Voldemort? LV/OC. Harry Potter is dead.
1. They Meet

Hello everyone! I truly hope you like this! I haven't really tried writing about Voldemort but I thought it would be refreshing. So here you are, and I hope you give it a shot! Oh and a review would be very much appreciated!

******

To Love a Lord

Chapter One

******

The death of Harry Potter changed everyone's lives forever. Whether they were pureblood, muggle born or muggle, that fateful day in June made someone's life different. For Alys Mulciber, her life made no change at all. As she had grown up the daughter of a faithful Death Eater, what happened was that her parents no longer had to hide from fear of the Ministry. Growing up with Death Eater's around her all the time, helped shape her into the person she was. She wasn't a Death Eater herself, and never really planned on ever becoming one. Alys didn't agree or disagree with anything that Dark Lord did. When he came back into power, Alys knew there was nothing anyone could do after that to change it.

It wasn't that she was so indifferent in the outcome of people's lives, because she wasn't. She actually cared about them very much. But having grown up with a Death Eater as a father, Alys knew to respect the Dark Lord and to never question what he wanted done. After she left Hogwarts, Alys became a sort of a wizarding world social worker for those in need of help and homes. Before the fall of Harry Potter she worked with all kinds of people; purebloods that had fallen out of luck after the first fall of the Dark lord, Muggle-Borns who couldn't get a job because of their blood type, and even squibs who had been cast out by their families because they hadn't inherited that magic trait. But then, of course after the Dark Lord returned, even her job changed. She was no longer able to help those muggle born and squibs, only those of pureblood. And when the pureblood's did come in for job and status help, she was required to suggest becoming a Death Eater before all other options.

Even though she was 23 years of age, Alys stilled lived with her parents, at their large home just outside of London. In fact, it was at that exact house that she met the Dark Lord for the very first time. After Lord Voldemort succeeded in defeating Harry Potter every Death Eater family help parties in his honor, celebrating their victory. One summer evening, Alys' father hosted a masque ball, in which he was honored to know that the Dark Lord himself had decided to attend.

Alys decided to dress as a fairy queen, with her costume covered in shimmery blue and green fabrics, a Victorian style corset, tons and tons of glitter, and a pair of wings that spanned eight feet in total expanse. All of this was completed with a simple mask that covered only her upper face.

The party had been one of the most fun times Alys had had in years. Most of the night she danced in their homes' ball room with so many men, she last count of who was who.

At one point during the night, the Dark Lord arrived with a beautiful woman at his side that everyone knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Although he had many mistresses, everyone knew that Bellatrix was his number one woman. No one messed with her, as she was practically his queen in all but name. It was also widely know that they got into huge fights, either with her bothering him, of him doing something that displeased her, but every fight ended with them making up loudly in whatever room they happened to be in.

Towards the end of the night, when Alys had decided that she needed some fresh air, she wondered over to one of the many large windows that were open and reclined herself up against a wall, allowing herself some time to breath. Not only was the corset constricting her lungs, but the room had gotten very hot with all the activity.

She was just about to motion for a waiter to bring her a cooled glass of champagne when she noticed that the Dark Lord himself was making his way towards her. He wasn't even trying to seem inconspicuous, with his dark eyes staring her down, and a slight smirk. Alys couldn't help but let out a slight gasp, and hoped that he couldn't tell just how flustered he made her feel.

"My lord!" She let out a soft exclamation when he was close enough to hear her. She had never actually met the Dark Lord before, and had only ever seen him from a far, so she had never noticed just how tall he really was. He was at least a full head taller than she, with his full muscles showing through his black costume attire. Voldemort had come dressed as a dark pirate King, with a plain yet regal black mask that covered the right ride of his face.

His smirk grew into a grin when he heard her small gasp at his approach. Who was this beautiful creature? Surely he should have seen her before, had she been in his 'court'. She had to have been new. "And who are you?" They were just far enough away that he could smell refreshing aroma of her perfume.

"Alys Mulciber, My Lord." Was really all she could get out, and for that she internally kicked herself. Normally she couldn't make herself stop from saying witty and sarcastic things. Now he'd start to think that all she was was a boring little girl.

Voldemort looked intrigued now. "Oh? I don't remember Mulciber having a daughter."

Alys blushed under his gaze, "I was really very young when the first catastrophe happened, and I was never truly required from my father to become an official follower, so I'm truly not surprised you had no idea I existed." She gave him a nervous smile, "My lord." She hurriedly added.

"You think it catastrophic what happened 17 years ago?"

"Oh absolutely my lord! We were left with that idiot Fudge as Minister, and with many of your faithful followers locked up. I can remember my father staying up at night, determined to find out how to find you."

Voldemort let out a chuckle, "He's taught you well on being faithful." Alys blushed again.

"I'm sorry my lord, did I say something that offended you?"

"I'm just relieved to know that I'll have a true follower soon." Alys wasn't exactly sure what he meant by this, so instead of making herself sound stupid, she decided to keep her mouth shut and wait for her lord to go on. Without a word, Voldemort grabbed her left hand and held it in his. "I can't help but notice that you don't seem to be promised to anyone, am I correct?"

Alys' blush deepened. "You're correct my lord. In truth I think it's my jobs fault, and partly my fathers." She smiled up at him, then seeing his slightly confused look she went on, "Well, there's always going to be people in need of a job, a place to stay or food so I'm kept busy with that. Then my father always seems to disapprove of any young men who seem to be interested in courting me."

"Well if they are mostly young men, then I see why. No father would want to hand their daughter over to some _boy_ who couldn't take care of their beautiful daughter." Voldemort couldn't help himself. This young woman was absolutely breathtaking, and he was almost angry with himself that he never noticed her before.

While Voldemort stared at her, Alys couldn't help but notice Bellatrix Lestrange sending a glare her way, and looked away embarrassed. Voldemort seemed to know what had immediately what had made her react this way, and again he chuckled. "Don't let Bella frighten you, she always get's jealous when she sees me talking to gorgeous women." Her blush rose again. Then before either of them could say another word, they could hear the clock sound midnight, motioning everyone to take off their masks and reveal themselves.

It seemed time slowed as they both did this, watching each other for reactions. He was more handsome than she remembered, and she more beautiful than he thought. Neither one of them spoke, both in awe of what they saw. And then, just before she was about to say something, he swiftly turned on his heels and walked away from her. She tried not to feel ashamed or offended, but try as she might; embarrassment ebbed its way into her. It wasn't a second afterwards before she herself pulled away from the window and made her way all the way upstairs to her bedroom, where she could hide by herself.

******

The following morning, when Alys did not come down for breakfast, but requested for it to be brought up to her room, her mother became rather worried. She had seen the Dark Lord talking to her last night, and then this morning her husband told her the good news, so why was Alys refusing to come out of her room. After giving her some time alone to think, Jane Mulciber made her way up the large staircase to see what was going on with her only daughter.

Alys was so embarrassed, even more so the next morning than she had been the night before. What had she done? She had made a fool of herself and quite possibly her family in front of the Dark Lord, in front of his mistress. _They're probably laughing together about my foolishness._ She thought angrily. There was a knock on her bedroom door but she ignored it. There was no way she was coming out of her room, and she didn't care if she was acting like a immature teenager, she had just made the most embarrassing act of her life.

Another knock came, this time more insistent. "Go away." She begged rather than ordered.

"Honey, let me in. I don't know what you're so upset about. This is the greatest honor any woman would dream of having." Alys frowned at this. With curiosity pulsing through her veins, she opened her door to reveal her mother smiling at her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She demanded. "How is every girl wishing that they could make fools of themselves in front of the most powerful man in the world?" She turned around, walking to her vanity chair, neither inviting her mother in, nor telling her to leave.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Her mother laughed at her daughters ridiculous actions. Obviously she had no idea what kind of impression she had actually made on the Dark Lord. "Honestly darling I don't think you realize what truly happened last night." She sat down behind her daughter on her bed, looking at her reflection at the mirror. "Don't you realize just how smitten he is of you?"

Alys looked at her mother incredulously. "Smitten? I made a fumbling fool of myself in front him last night! How could the Dark Lord possibly be smitten with something like me, when he can go home with someone like Bellatrix?"

Her mother gave another bout of laughter. "A fumbling fool? Darling you were anything but! After you came up her last night, in what we all thought was a fit of excitement, the Dark Lord came to your father and I and explained he'd like to court you."

Alys stared at her mothers' reflection. Court her? "Honestly?" She asked in earnest

"Truly." Her mother was still smiling, but now more so with the fact that her daughter had stopped her foolish ravings.

"But how he could…I mean I was…I mean…" She didn't have a clue what to say! Court the Dark Lord? That would be one step below marrying him, and one step ahead being his mistress!

"Well now I see what you mean by being a fumbling fool. Honestly Alys, if you don't know what to say, and can't say it perfectly, then don't say it all." This would have normally bothered Alys, as she always hoped to please her mother, but this was different. She hadn't actually ruined things like she thought she had! But to be with the Dark Lord? How was she supposed to go about doing that?

"Well we'll have to find you a whole new wardrobe." Her mother said, as if she had read her daughters thoughts. "And we'll have to restyle this bedroom; the furnishings are way too dull for the future wife of the Dark Lord." Alys' eyes widened.

"Don't get ahead of yourself mother, honestly. I've only talked to him once, how can you possibly be predicting a marriage?" But she couldn't help but giggle at the situation. What if she were to marry him? Everything would change.

"Now dear, how about we get started on that new wardrobe of yours, hmm? The Dark Lord will probably want to start courting you as soon as possible, more than likely as soon as tonight, so we better get a move on." And before Alys could agree or even nod her head, her mother made her way out of the room, speaking orders to the house elves.

******

The Dark Lord hadn't decided to start the courting that night, but if not for some very good reasons and some small thankfulness on Alys' part.

After Voldemort had decided to have a courtship with her, and after she was told the news, the gossip mills started overflowing. By the end of the night, everyone in the wizarding world knew about the new relationship. And unfortunately that meant that Bellatrix also found out. According to the rumors, Bella was in such a rage that no one dared try to stop her, not even the Dark Lord. He supposedly just sat letting her rant and rave, all the while half-heartedly trying to explain his reasons. Then, when he had had enough, Voldemort apparently shook her until she stopped her screaming, and then calmly told her that she had 48 hours to figure out where to go. But those were just rumors, and who honestly believed those?

Alys on the other hand also had a lot on her 'plate' to deal with as well. Only hours after her mother told her the news, swarms of people began flitting in and out of the manor. Her room that had once been nice shades of cream, black and gold, was now sapphire blue, with white trimmings and dark wooded furniture. Her bed, which had been a full, was replaced with a king size. Alys honestly did not believe that she needed such a large bed, but when her mother insisted, there was really no way of stopping her.

Her wardrobe was also updated to the latest fashions, mostly filled with skirts and dresses. All of them running from blacks to emerald greens and royal blues. Some pieces were even in reds, although that color was mostly set aside. All pieces were to be worn underneath grand robes of either matching or complimentary colors. All of her shoes were replaced with either new versions of themselves or just new pairs. Her jewelry had been sorted through and added two, as well as her perfume and make-up.

It wasn't for another two days that Alys received an owl at breakfast saying that Voldemort was coming to pay her a visit that afternoon. "Why on earth has it taken him so long?" Her mother exclaimed.

"Darling…" Was all her father warned from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. Besides, they all knew the real reason he had waited so long to call on her, and the reason was Bellatrix. She had done what she was told, found a place to leave and had her things moved out by 48 hours, but she had thrown fits the whole time.

"Mother, don't be so anxious, he _is_ the ruler of the entire wizarding word after all. I'm sure he has things to do." Alys tried to reason with her, all the while hoping that her own anxiousness wasn't showing through. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to start preparing for this afternoon." She gave a brave smile to her mother, kissed her father on the top of his head, and walked out of the dining room, up to her own.


	2. They Kiss

_I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update! There have been so many things going on that it's hard to find the time to sit down and write. I will be putting up images in my profile of Voldemort and Alys, but please don't let that hinder your thoughts on how you may imagine them! Thank you to those who have reviewed, and to all those people who have put be on story alert, I very much appreciate you!! I truly hope you like this chapter, and if you don't then please be nice, haha. If you have any ideas you would like to share they would be greatly appreciated! _

_P.S. Don't forget to review; they do so make my days better. _

******

She knew she had succeeded in seeming confident downstairs and in front of her parents, but as soon as she entered her bedroom, she became over run with nerves and couldn't help from shaking a little. He was coming to call on her today. This very afternoon. With hardly any warning. She had known it was going to come sooner or later but she hadn't honestly thought that when she woke this morning she'd be getting ready to spend the afternoon with Lord Voldemort. There was so much to do and with it already being 10:30 there was so little time to do it all in.

Taking a couple of breaths to steady herself and her speech she called out to her house elf Zooey for her assistance. "Yes missus?" The house elf asked timidly when she popped into the bedroom.

"Zooey the Dark Lord is coming in a couple of hours and I need to prepare so I need you to clean this room and the sitting room in preparation for his arrival. I'll then need for you to set out the silver dress with the dark blue robes for me to wear." She instructed, all the while running around making sure that she had all the things she needed for her bath. She would have loved to take a nice relaxing soak, but with the visit of the Dark Lord making her jumpy, there was no way that was going to happen.

As she expected her bath wasn't relaxing like she had hoped it would be so she quickly washed her hair and quickly moved on to getting her hair and make-up done. And then before she knew it, and before she was completely ready, her mother was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Alys what are you doing?" Her mother was whispering frantically, and if she hadn't been as nervous as she was, she would have laughed at just how ridiculous her mother was acting. "He just arrived and your father is distracting him in the sitting room."

Alys' eyes widened and she quickly looked herself over in the body length mirror before she followed her mother out of the room. Her hands were shaking, but thankfully not sweating. Her heart was pounding and she hoped that she was the only one that could hear it.

Her mother didn't say a word towards her the whole time they walked downstairs and Alys couldn't begin to think how thankful she was for that. She knew that no matter what her mother had to say would only make her feel worse. She needed to gather all her thoughts together so she could end up sounding intelligent and elegant. Each step she took seemed to shake her whole being the closer she got. What would they talk about, what would he look like, would he still be interested? So many things ran through her mind that she was surprised when that arrived in front of the sitting room doors.

Risking a glance at her mother before she opened the door, she saw her mother give her a proud smile. If only she could be that confident. The she took a breath and walked in.

At first she couldn't spot the Dark Lord, which was understandable as the room was rather large with two fireplaces on the north and south walls of the room, floor to ceiling windows on the west wall and at least five sofas and chairs. And when she finally saw him she found that she couldn't move her feet. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her entire life. Before the war ended he had had a slit for a nose and red snakelike eyes, but afterwards, it seemed as if he gained some of his humanity back.

His head was still hair free, but his nose was completely back to normal. His eyes were no longer snake looking but still held a reddish tint, which of course was an advantage for when he was angry, Nothing looking more threatening than red eyes, no matter if they were normal shaped or not. Some days he wore noble looking robes that made him look superior and magical. But then there were other days like today that he wore tailored suits that fit him with perfection. Mostly they were black on black, sometimes with a one color tie that added a little something extra. Today his tie was emerald green.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on the opposite side of the room, nodding his head somewhat distractedly to something her father was saying, but when the sitting room door closed with somewhat of a loud groan, his head snapped up towards. At first she couldn't read the expression he held in his eyes. What it pleasure? Was it annoyance at her lateness? But before she could settle on a decision her father stood up and excused himself. He didn't say anything to her either, nor did he bother to look at her as he swiftly left the two of them alone.

What was she supposed to do? Wait until he said something or could she say something first. Was he going to invite her to sit with him or make her stand? And before she could stop herself her mind was running again with nerves. But all thoughts stopped when she heard a light chuckle float her way from his side of the room. When she looked up at him she knew that she must have looked like a scared doe. Her eyes were wide and she had stopped breathing slightly but all she could think was that she wanted to hear that sound again. It was wonderful.

"Darling stop over thinking this and come sit by me." So he had been the first one to say something. That was good, much easier for her. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him, weaving through the tables and chairs situated around the room. When she arrived almost in front of him, she gave him a slight curtsy before finally looking up at his face.

It held a grin and he looked pleased. "My Lord, it's wonderful to have you here this afternoon." Voldemort sat in one of the large overstuffed chairs that was parallel to the wall of windows, so she sat in its mate that sat facing him. "I'm so sorry I'm late My Lord I honestly didn't mean-" She had started to blurt out but , and with a smile, he held up he hand to silence her.

"Not at all my dear. Your father and I had a couple of things to discuss anyway. Although I must confess I was distracted throughout that whole conversation."

"Distracted My Lord?" She couldn't stop herself; she bit on her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, distracted. You see Alys, ever since your fathers masquerade I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And just knowing that I was only a few hundred feet away from you made me sit in anticipation." Again Alys felt her cheeks redden. Would she ever become used to hearing his complements?

"I-I must admit My Lord, when my mother told me that you wanted to…to court me, I was truly surprised." When she saw Voldemorts' eyebrows rise she continued. "Well, you see, I thought I had made an absolute fool of myself. I could practically see you and Bellatrix laughing at me as you went home that night." Realizing that she had just babbled she looked down embarrassed.

"Alys look at me." Although it was a demand, it was not said unkindly, and this alone made her look up. "I never laugh with Bellatrix about you." They shared a smile. "And besides, Bella doesn't really do the laughing thing" A burst of laughter came from her lips before she could stop herself.

The rest of the afternoon flew by before either of them really noticed. A couple of times she saw him glance at his Rolex to see what the time was, and expected for him to explain that he had to meet with some followers, or had some important business to attend to, but he never said anything and never rushed their conversation. In fact, he talked just as much as she did, which was surprising. More often than not he was paying her compliments, or responding to whatever she had said. Only every so often would he go on and explain something about his past or about whatever he and his followers were working on. In fact, he seemed to not want to talk about what he did at all. And of course she knew what he did, with her father being one of his loyal subjects and all, but she was really interested in hearing him talk about it. If she did succeed in getting him talk about it, even for just a moment, the passion he spoke with enthralled her.

And the same went for him. When he asked her about her work, he just loved the excitement that came into her eyes when she talked about helping people. The fact that she could be such a good person, a beautiful woman, a pure blood and all the while supporting his cause was almost unheard of. He had, of course, had many women before. They were all beautiful, pure blood and supported his cause, but none had ever seemed to have a soul behind their eyes. Alys was most definitely the woman that he wanted beside him as he ruled over his empire. Throughout the afternoon, the couple had not been interrupted once, and Alys suspected that that was all thanks to her mother. And so it caught her off guard when the door to the sitting room opened and in walked her mother followed by one of the many house elves.

"I do apologize for interrupting My Lord," her mother addressed them "But my husband and I were unsure if you would be joining us for dinner." Her mother looked very unsure of herself, which was very unlike her usual composed self.

"Thank you for the invitation Jane, but I must force myself to get back to my duties." It really did look as if it pained him to leave, and Alys knew that she didn't want him to go, which was startling in itself.

The Dark Lord made his farewells to Alys' parents first, and when he walked over towards her, she saw out of the corner of her eye that they slipped a little farther away from the two of them to give them more of a private farewell. "My Lord I-" She began but Voldemort lightly took hold of her hands and held them in his.

"My dear, I think it's time for you to start calling me Tom." This was not what she had expected him to say, and so she could not help herself when her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes grew wide. Voldemort let out rather pleased laugh, "at least in private." She nodded her agreement, unable to hold back her large smile. "I had hoped that you would allow me to write to you, as I am unsure when the next will be that I'll be able to see you." Alys found that she could only nod.

"Yes My- Tom." His name felt wonderful on her tongue, like she was always meant to say it.

Tom leaned towards her, breathing in her wonderful scent, trying to keep it in his memory for when he was away. And then he did something that neither of them thought was going to happen. He kissed her. It was nothing largely passionate or mind blowing, but once their lips met a gasp escaped Alys and a shiver went through both of their bodies. At first their lips hardly toughed, feathering over each other, but that was all it took for them to feel the chemistry between them. When they pulled apart her hands had ended resting on his chest while he held onto her waist ever so tightly.

There was nothing for either of them to say; as their kiss pretty much said anything they were feeling. Tom bent down again and gave both of her hands a kiss before quickly exiting the foyer and into the warm outside.

******

Alys completely skipped dinner, going straight up to her room right after Tom had left. There was so much to think about and she really didn't feel like dealing with her parents' questions and curious stares. How was she to explain to them what was going on when she didn't know herself.

All Alys knew was that she could still remember what his muscled chest felt like under her hands and his masculine scent when they kissed. She knew she was behaving like a school girl, but she couldn't help it, and she let out a giggle.

******

The Dark Lord arrived back at his manor feeling odd. Never in his entire existence had a female ever had such an effect over him as Alys did. Throughout his…life…Tom had had many romantic partners, usually with being more interested than he was. If he was being blunt he'd say he had been with them just for the sex, which was all they had been good for. He certainly hadn't ever loved any of them. Even as he got older and began his affair with Bellatrix the fact that she was most fateful servant defiantly had its advantages. That relationship had been the longest he put up with, mostly because she was a powerful witch to have around. And then one day everything changed, thanks to Alys. He couldn't deny it; she was defiantly different from the others. The idea that there wasn't a malicious bone in her body intrigued him greatly.

Lucius Malfoy had approached him and was explaining something that had to do with a muggle rebellion in Scotland but Tom found that he had a really hard time caring at the moment. _No, don't let this happen. Not now. You have got to concentrate on the important matters at hand. Think about her later_.

******

_There you are then! I hope you like it!_


	3. They Dance

**Hey everyone! Wow! This chapter has had a long time coming and it's finally here! Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things and keep updating in good time. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's waaaay longer than the previous two so hopefully that will give me some points! Please review, they make my life when I get them! **

**P.S. Give me some ideas about what you may want to see happen between these two. I have ideas but want to hear what you all are thinking. **

Chapter Three: They Dance**  
**

Alys couldn't help but to be excited as she sat and waited for the daily post that was to arrive in only a few short minutes. Normally she wouldn't have noticed when the post came as she never received any mail, but after her afternoon with Tom, all she looked forward to was the daily doses of mail. It had been almost two weeks since their last time together and the only contact they had with the other was through their daily letters towards each other. As Tom had predicted he had become much too busy to even attempt to go and visit her. Alys knew not to show her chagrin, knowing that that was the last thing that he needed. But at the same time it truly was disappointing that she had not been able to even catch a glimpse of him in two weeks.

Their visit had been wonderful and she felt as if she was starting to get to know the true Dark Lord, or as much of the truth as her wanted her to know at least. Now not only their distance make her want to see him more than ever before, but it made her nervous. To think that maybe he could lose interest in while he was away, or even forget about her, just drove her insane. And so this is why she sat waiting for the mail everyday like a love struck school girl. His letters never truly informed her of what he was up to, but she got the feeling that he was working long into the early morning hours and was starting to become frustrated with how things were going. Her letters weren't very interesting compared to his, as she spent most of her time around the manor or working on her social work, which she was doing at home at the request of Tom. So instead of explaining the exhausting work of what it was to be a social worker, she filled her letters with her ideas and opinions on anything and everything. Sometimes it was serious stuff like Muggle control, then other times it was about silly things like books and things alike. And although he never said a word, Alys had a feeling that Tom appreciated the fact that she never pried into his work and that she tried to keep him occupied with other, more entertaining aspects.

Alys was giving another sigh in protest to having to wait when she heard the soft tapping on the window which signaled that the mail owl had arrived. And then, although she knew she was acting as if she were 12 years old again, she jumped up and opened the window, only to gently snatch the mail from the owl's leg. The letter she was looking for was resting on top of the other letters, of which she tossed onto a side table and walked swiftly out of the parlor and up the stairs into her newly decorated bedroom. Though all most immediately Alys found herself frowning at the feel of the envelope in her hand. It was skinnier than usual. She opened it anyways, not knowing what to expect, hoping that it was better than what she thought at first glance.

As she thought the letter was only one page and rather brief, but the content included something that made Alys more excited than any other letter she had received before.

_Dear Alys,_

_The time has come for another event to be held at my manor. Many reasons are floating around as to why this ball is being held, but the main reason is to introduce you to all of my followers as the woman that I plan courting until further notice. The event is being held at my manor tomorrow night and I would like for you to arrive promptly at 8 O'clock. I must apologize for the last minute announcement, but I do hope you will attend. One of my trusted followers will be waiting for you to side-apparate with you. _

_I look forward to seeing you after not being able to for so long. _

_Yours forever,_

_Tom._

Mixed emotions ran through her mind as soon as she finished reading. Luckily her chaise was right behind her so she was able sit down and think about what she read. Tom wanted to introduce her to 'all of his followers'. Why now? And why had he said 'the woman I plan on courting until further notice?' The way he wrote was so up and down that it boggled her mind. In one way he was very demanding and possessive. While on the other hand he acted sweet, gentle and caring. When the grandfather clock chimed 6 a jolt ran through her as she realized that she couldn't afford any time to think about those things, she needed to figure out what to wear.

After a long thought out process which took place with her standing in front of her walk-in closet for 10 minutes, Alys was finally able to come to a decision as to what she was going to wear. Although she was afraid of overdressing, she knew that if an event was being thrown by the Dark Lord, for the Dark Lord, there was no such thing as overdressing. With a deep breath she pulled out a midnight blue-ire decent silk gown from her closet, one which was probably made especially for her to fit her like a glove. She laid it on her bed along with the shoes she found that went with them. With a summon Zooey the house elf came to her room to help her arrange and hair while she put her make-up on. More than once Alys had re-started the whole process as her nerves would get the best of her and she would ruin what she was doing. She finished before the elf did but it wasn't long before she was also. She wouldn't have said it aloud but Alys was very nervous. She had been to countless events with all of the Death Eaters in attendance before but never as the Dark Lord's date, never with as much attention on herself. She liked Tom very much and she wanted to make him proud with her cool and calm exterior as well as her gracefulness, and she couldn't do that if she was a bundle of nerves. _What was going to be expected of her? How was she supposed to act, as the current girlfriend or the future wife? How long was so supposed to stay for and if for the entire length of the party was she to go home afterword or not._ All of these thought ran through her mind as she slipped into her gown. She was right; it was made for her body.

The dress rested perfectly against her skin. It was a strapless blue/green and gold iridescent mermaid gown with a beaded bodice and a slight train in the back. _Good choice mother_. She thought as she looked herself over in the body mirror.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Alys sent Zooey to answer it as she slipped her matching peep toe stilettos on. Her mother walked in looking as put together as usual, even though it was late in the evening and she could be wearing her night clothes.

"One of your fathers' associates is here to take you the party." She could tell that her mother approved of her choice of gown as she smiled at her, and kept her comments to herself about whether she thought Alys should have worn her hair differently or another pair of earrings. ."

"Thank you mother" She smiled back. "Don't wait up for me, I'm not sure what the plan is and when the party will be ending." She slipped out of the room passed her mother and helped herself down the flight of stairs. When she was on the landing, about to descend the second flight of stairs she saw her father conversing with a man she had seen before at previous parties, but had never spoken to before. She walked down the stairs delicately but both men spotted her and turned towards her, waiting. The man next to her father bowed slightly, which she found rather odd. He seemed to be paying her some respect, but she did not know the reason for him to do so. "Father." She greeted, giving him a light hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Alys this is Avery, a fellow Death Eater, and loyal companion to the Dark Lord." Her father clapped the man beside him on the back. One her father spoke the man's name, Alys immediately knew who he was. Although he at first willingly followed the Dark Lord, when he was thought to be defeated Avery claimed that he had been under the Imperious Curse so he wouldn't have had to go to Azkaban, but when the Dark Lord returned he begged for forgiveness. Voldemort did indeed grant him clemency but at the cost of him proving himself for thirteen years that he was loyal, and this was probably the reason why he was there to pick her up. _Bitch work._ She thought sadly.

"Thank you for taking me along side-apparition." Avery only nodded his head, not even truly making eye contact. And so Alys made her good-nights to her father and her mother once more as she was standing at the top of the stairs, and she and Avery made their way outside to the boundary line of the house so they could apparate. At first she wanted to break the ice and say something to the man next to her, but she could feel how tense he was and how displeased with the charge that he was given, that she figured it to be the best thing if she kept her mouth shut. When they walked over the boundary line Alys could feel a slight tingling which was the only indication that told her they were out of her family's protective bubble. Again not speaking to her, Avery lifted his arm for her to hold on to, and when she did they simultaneously turned and apparated.

* * *

Although she had her eyes closed when they did so, she knew they had arrived safely and correctly because she could hear the sounds of crowds behind her, people laughing and glasses tinkling and the infamous smell of Lord Voldemorts Rose Maze filled her nostrils. After the Dark Lord had killed the Potter boy and reestablished his rule one of the things he did for his personal life was set up a manor, and manor was a loose term as it was more like a small castle. She had never seen the building herself but she had always heard rumors and stories. One of the favorite stories told about his home was the Rose Maze he had grown in the backyard, the walls eight feet high and always covered with perfectly bloomed roses of all different colors. There were other gardens in the backyard, with hydrangeas and wisteria and tulips, all beautiful in their own right, but nothing close to the maze.

Avery let her take her fill of the view in front of her, knowing that it was her first time seeing everything and that she'd probably appreciate it, but when he felt that she'd seen enough he started to walk expecting her to follow suit. She did so, feeling awkward that he thought taking five minutes out of time to bring the Dark Lord's date to his event was a huge problem, and as they got closer to the party Alys could feel her heart start to pound a little harder than what was normal. From what she could see through the balcony doors of which the party was taking place behind, many people had already arrived even though the event itself wasn't supposed to start for another ten minutes. It also seemed to Alys that the champagne and fire whiskey was already flowing. The yard they were walking up was very vast and had a slight tilt to it which made it slightly hard for Alys to walk up it in her gown and stilettos. After they made their way through the yard Avery lead her to a door which she wouldn't have noticed had her lead her right to it. The door matched the rest of the house, and at first didn't seem to even have a door handle, which was correct for Avery pushed on it slightly for it to open. The surrounding area of the door was of flowers, bushes and vines which very much camouflaged the entrance. When the door opened completely Avery motioned for Alys to walk in and when she did she heard the faint sound of the door close behind her, knowing that he did not come in with her.

_Well this is slightly creepy._ She thought as she looked at her surrounding and pulled out her wand and whispered "Lumos". It had been so dark that she had been unable to tell that there was a flight of stairs in front of her, and from what she figured, she had to climb them. Taking a deep breath, she hiked up her dress so she would trip on it, and made her way up the stairs. When she arrived at the top of the stairs she found herself walking into a large sitting room, which was alight with many candles and a huge fire from the fireplace which stood across the room from her. The room was filled with couches and chairs, with side tables and coffee tables, most with vases of flowers on top of them. She couldn't see anyone in the room with her, and not knowing how to proceed next she decided to take a seat on fainting couch in front of the fire to wait.

Luckily she didn't have to wait too long before the door opened and the Dark Lord walked in. He looked for handsome wearing a black tux with a black shirt and vest with an emerald tie. He was smiling slightly, looking pleased to see her waiting for him. "Alys." He approached her.

"My lord." She smiled back at him and stood up to greet him. The Dark Lord approached her, took hold of her right hand and gave it a kiss.

"You look absolutely stunning." He drew her closer so he could plant a couple of kisses on to her cheeks. She could feel herself blush slightly and tried to thank him the best she could without trembling. "I'm so glad you made it to my humble abode safely, was Avery the perfect escort I asked him to be?"

_Other than being completely tense and awkward, _"He was wonderful Tom, really." Although she did not particularly enjoy her time with the death eater she knew if she had said anything different to Tom then Avery would be in a load of trouble.

"Good, I'm glad. I wanted to apologize for my last minute invite. This… party was put together by my advising team to expand the group, and even I didn't really know any information until last night." Alys nodded to show that she understood, and told him that is was no problem at all. Tom gave her a slight smile, and motioned for her to sit down. Looking to make sure the fainting couch was still right behind her, Alys sat back down while watching as Tom did the same. "Before we go out and join the rest of my guests I wanted to sit down with you to discuss what I expect from you tonight." Stunned by this, Alys found that she lost her voice so instead she nodded again. "I don't say this to frighten you or to make you uncomfortable it's just that there may be some people out there that don't know how to keep inappropriate questions to themselves and I want to prepare you for it." Although she still felt unsure about Tom was talking about, she felt slightly reassured when he took hold of her hand. "Just keep hold of my hand, and everything will be okay." And with that Tom stood up, bring Alys up along with him. Because of the quickness of this conversation, Alys was unable to completely take in the full gravity and kindness that Tom had just sad. If anyone had sad to her a month ago that the Dark Lord Voldemort not only wanted to court her but he was actually kind and understanding, she would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

The couple walked out of the sitting room together and entered a long hallway, so long that Alys couldn't see either end. He led her towards the right, keeping hold of her hand but walking slightly in front of her, always leading. The hallway would have normally been very dark, with dark blue, almost black paint on the walls and pewter candelabras all along the walls, but all of the candles were lit, giving the long hallways a hauntingly romantic feel. There were paintings on the walls, none of them of his immediate family but she did spot a few of Salazar Slytherin along the way. As they made their way down Alys started to hear the buzz of the guests again as the must have been getting closer to the ballroom. The hallways then opened up to a bigger area, almost like a foyer to which Tom lead over to the left where two very large and very doors stood in place.

"Are you ready?" He teased, and when she nodded back, giving him a smile, he nodded to the two guards standing in front of the doors.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort and the lady Alys Mulciber!" The man's loud announcement rang through her ears as it echoed throughout the entire ballroom. She was immediately aware that every pair of eyes in the ballroom, were on her. Then the whispering started and she could only imagine what they were saying. _Who is she? What is she wearing? Why is the Dark Lord with her? Where is Bellatrix? _And if it were possible, her pulse quickened even more than before. Just before the doors had opened, Tom had looped her arms through his, both feeling very relaxed with each other. Now though, Alys' grip tightened around him and she hoped that they only person that noticed was him.

The Ballroom was beautiful. It had a Venetian style to it with cream and grey marble tiles on the floor, gold mirrors and candelabras, and creams and reds on the walls. There were 10, floor to ceiling windows that lined with walls with gold and cream curtains on each side of them. Alys found that her breath was swept from her body. Unwillingly Alys let herself be lead down the stairs by Tom, and tried to look as if he were practically pulling her. Normally she wouldn't have been so frightened to be in front of all these people, as she knew most of them, but never had she stood before them as the Dark Lord's date and companion. The two of them made their way through the crowd, Tom nodding at certain individual people. Now that they were amongst them, Alys realized just how many people had shown up. Normally her parents would have been invited, but Tom thought it best for them to wait out the storm, so they wouldn't be attacked with questions, until the gossip and excitement about new drama died down.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom turn his head slightly towards her, and through slightly open lips he said "You're doing wonderful, just pretend that all of their heads are on fire, I do." She reacted as he hoped she would, and laughed. He was right, she found herself thinking, why should she be so intimidated by all these people when she had the Dark Lord beside her? With him next to her she would be safe.

At the end of the room there was raised platform, where two thrones sat. One was larger than the other and a little bit of decorated with gold serpents, it was obviously Lord Voldemorts. The one next to it was more delicate, with vines softly decorating it, this one was where Bellatrix used to sometimes sit whenever Voldemort deemed appropriate, and now it hers. Tom helped her up the steps, making sure she didn't trip, and helped her into her sit where she hoped she looked graceful and collected. Everyone in the crowd had turned to look at them, and once again every pair of eyes were either on her or the Dark Lord, and it seemed to her that Tom thrived under the attention and devotion that all of his followers were giving him.

"Welcome my friends! I am pleased to see that you all have come here to continue are celebration of our victory." The whole crowd, all at once, let out a cheer. "I see your curious stares and hear your whispers, and I think you've all waited long enough to find out who this enchanting woman is." He motioned for Alys to stand, and took hold of her hand. "I'd like for you all to meet Alys Mulciber. Alys has honored me with her allowance to be courted by myself"

A roar of cheering went up in the ballroom so deafening that she seriously thought she last her hearing. Tom, who had dropped her hand at one point, offered it to her gain and motioned towards the dance floor. Without knowing what else to do, she gave him her hand and let herself be lead into the crowd, again, and onto the dance floor. The crowd spread out and made an almost perfect circle to allow the couple space for their dance. Keeping a brilliant smile on her face, she set her right hand in his and her left hand on his shoulder, while Tom took hold of her waist and brought her closer towards him than she had ever been before. His scent filled her nose and she had a brief moment where she was back in her foyer, when they kissed, but then she had the delayed realization that music was being played.

The dance was slow, a waltz if she was correct. They were so close to each other that his mouth was right beside her ear, and she's next to his. After the first few seconds of the dance a few more partners joined the dance floor, and soon there were so many that she couldn't count. His hand worked its way from her waist to her lower back, but was a safe distance away from her bottom that she didn't tense up. She could tell that he wanted to say something, but it seemed that he wasn't able to find the words. When the dance ended Tom lead her back up towards the dais where they sat down and watched the rest of the crowd mingle. More than once one his followers approached him, speaking to him, but only every so often did they walk up right next to him to whisper in his ear, and the person who did so the most was Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy always seemed anxious and whispered very fast but Tom hardly even blinked at any of the news, and always calmly responded.

Champagne was flowing freely and Alys certainly helped herself to many flutes of the sparkling beverage. She had no idea how long they had all been there, other than the fact that her bottom was getting a little sore from sitting for so long. At first it was entertaining to watch everyone in the crowd interact, she admitted openly that she was a people watcher, but after a good while it became very tiresome. Then finally at one point, Tom stood up to join the mingling, and he held out his hand in an offer for Alys to join him. She did so happily, and they carefully made their way down the platform stairs and into the waiting crowd. Also immediately they had an onslaught with attention. Some were speaking to Tom about muggle rebellions, and some were even talking to her!

"You look absolutely beautiful in that color!" An older woman told her who was wearing a ghastly puke green colored dress with ruffles and lace.

"Yes…it's _so_ stunning. Who knew the girl could actually look like a woman…" A sarcastic voice came from behind them, and everyone around them seemed to turn towards the surprisingly rude comment.

Tom sighed, not turning. "Bella…" Alys inwardly groaned.

"My lord." Bellatrix tried to act respectful, still afraid of his wrath, but she could not help letting the sarcasm slip a little. Alys was surprised at how beautiful she was up close, in real life. When she had first escaped from Azkaban her hair was in rat's nests and she always looked disheveled, but now that she had time to care about her image she was back to her previous beauty. The female Death Eater wore her usual black, but the gown was long, draped lace that sparkled in the light when she moved. Her hair sparkled and although she didn't need it, her makeup was impeccable. Alys found herself feeling inadequate next to the beauty.

As if he read her thoughts, and he probably did, Tom draped an arm across her waist, and pulled her right up against him, trying to send her some confidence from him. "I didn't realize you were coming, Bella."

"Oh you know me, my lord. I tend to decide on these things at the last moment." She spoke rather intimately which only made Alys feel more awkward.

Tom made a face that looked like he was trying smile but it turned out to be more like a grimace, "Yes well, enjoy yourself, but behave." And with that he turned around, pushing Alys to do so as well, and forced the two of them forward through the crowd.

It took the two of them a long time to get through the crowd, but by the time they had finished Alys had met everyone who was important in the process of the Death Eater society and their families, although she knew that she would never be able to remember any of their names. Mostly when she met them, the Death Eater would speak with Tom, while their wives or girlfriends would gush over her gown or something else not interesting, but she always tried to keep a smile on her face. When they were finally finished all Alys wanted to do was sit back down to rest her hurting feet, but she saw that Tom was leading her back to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, darling?" Her purred into her ear. Alys blushed, while tingles went down her spine.

"Of course, my lord." She responded flirtatiously. When the couple got into their position Tom nodded his head towards the orchestra, and they began to play a nice, slow song for them to dance to. This time when they danced, Alys could tell that they both enjoyed it so much more. She didn't notice all the eyes staring at her back, all the couples surrounding them, the whispers and the jealousy. This time it was only the two of them. His hand was back on her lower back, and she pulled rather close against him so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and when she did so she could hear the soft thumping of his heart. Closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat put her into a Zen, a place where she was safe. She knew when she decided to allow the Dark Lord to court her she would be taken care of, that she would be protected, but she didn't realize just how much she would feel so and how perfectly comfortable she would be with him.

Tom had rested his forehead onto her shoulder. "You're breathtaking Alys." He whispered into her ear. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you in my arms." He took the hand that he held and softly pressed it against his lips before nestling it against his chest and his hand.

When the song ended Alys felt herself become very disappointed, but put a smile on any way. She liked being able to have private moments with Tom, without worrying about all the surrounding peoples. The crowd around the applauded when they stood back from each other and they linked arms and began walking through the crowd again. "I think it's time for the night to come to an end." Tom murmured as the crowd parted for them, and Alys was secretly glad that he said so. The night had been going well, but her feet were definitely hurting and she was starting to feel very tired. They walked back towards the entry way of the ballroom.

"Aren't we going to say goodbye…?" She asked as they walked through the doors.

"Oh no, we'd never be able to leave. They'll carry on without us, hardly even notice we've gone." He explained as he walked her back down the long hallway towards the sitting room they had been in before. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself this evening darling. That crowd can be intimidating…" He held the door open for her and walked in behind her.

"Tonight was wonderful Tom really. And the people were good too. Thank you so much for inviting me." They hadn't sat down like she thought they were going to, and instead they stood rather close to each other, in the middle of the room.

"There is no one else who would have been acceptable enough, nor anyone else I would have wanted to be with." His hands made their way up and down her bare arms and she could feel goose bumps start to appear. She could also feel the blush on her cheeks, so she looked down in embarrassment. How could she feeling the way she was towards him already? Shivers with warmth pooling at her hips?

She bit her bottom lip. "Don't be nervous sweetheart. It's only me." His hands had resting onto her hips, pulling her, if possible, even closer towards him. She looked up at him about to tell him that she wasn't nervous when his lips caught hers. This kiss was so much different than their first. Tom had her pressed up against him fully, so much so that even through all of their clothing she could feel his muscles in his chest, and his warmth. His lips were very soft and very warm and before she knew it she snaking his tongue across her bottom lip, where she had bitten it, silently asking for her to open up for him. Without realizing it she did so, and found her mouth filled with his sweet taste. He tasted like man and champagne, and she found that she couldn't get enough of it. He arms wrapped themselves around his neck, holding him in place. Not wanting him to let her go.


	4. They Engage

**Wow! It's been exactly a year since I first updated this fic! I am shocked! I really need to get these chapters out more quickly. I know some of you are probably irritated and for that I am sorry, but I hope this helps! I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with this chapter but it had to happen, so here it is! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter Four: The Engage**  
**

The morning after the party, Alys wasn't very privy to leaving her bedroom. When her mother tried to call her down to breakfast she mumbled something about "…know how many flutes of champagne I had…?" before rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. Around three in the afternoon she made an appearance downstairs, long enough to see that the front cover of the Daily Prophet had a huge picture of her and Tom dancing with a headline that said "The Dark Lord and his Dark Lady?" She skimmed the article, noting that they talked about the "fabulous food" and the "exclusive people in the crowd" but their favorite topic was her.

"Alys Mulciber looked stunning in her iridescent couture gown standing next to the Dark Lord. At first we must admit that when we first saw the young witch two words came to mind: Cute and arm candy. Okay that's three words but still the point was that we were left pining for Bellatrix. But then, as the night went on, Miss Alys grew on us and she became stunning and gracious in our eyes. Our opinion has changed and we must say that we hope that the girl is here to stay."

Well, at least it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She truly thought figured they were going to tear her apart. And she couldn't help but agree that she and Tom looked pretty damn good with each other. Suddenly the end of the night came flooding back to her, and how wonderful their kiss had felt. Truthfully she had been very nervous, unsure about her kissing ability, how far it would be taken. Tom had once again proven himself a gentleman, his hands never left her back, and although the kiss lasted a good while, that was as far as it went. Afterword he told her he'd see her very soon and called in Avery once more to escort her back home. The entire time back Avery never said a word but Alys hardly noticed. She has kissed the Dark Lord Voldemort, and it had been wonderful.

At dinner that night Jane and Michael Mulciber questioned their daughter endlessly for details about the party. Alys told them pretty much everything they already knew from the paper, not wanting to share with them the minute details of the dance and kiss. By the time she had finished her mother was grinning and her father had a proud expression on his face.

* * *

Two more days went by without any word from Tom, but truthfully Alys was rather relieved. After the kiss and the public announcement of their relationship Alys felt that she needed some time to herself to figure out just exactly what she wanted out of the situation. It wasn't hard to deny the fact that Tom was not only charming but handsome, and yet one couldn't forget just how dangerous the man could be. She had never really chosen a side during the war, choosing to keep her mouth shut and concentrating on her work, but she had really felt bad when the Potter boy had died. This she knew to keep to herself, knowing it would not look good if anyone found that out.

He scared her, but their chemistry was undeniable. She could see things going far between them, but what if she wanted them to stop? No one just says "No" to the Dark Lord, not unless they want the last thing they see to be a bright green light. _No, that won't happen, _she coached herself. _If I want out, he'll let me out. _And with that she continued working on paperwork for her clients. At some point when she was working on a unemployment packet for a male client, an owl came to her bedroom window and tapped incessantly until she arrived at the window and let the bird in. The tawny didn't stay for a response, flying out the window as soon as she unhooked the letter from the animals' talon.

Immediately Alys knew who the letter was from, the parchment was smooth and the address on the front was scripted in careful and beautiful handwriting.

_Miss Alys Mulciber:_

_Alys, it would give me wonderful pleasure if you would agree to spend the afternoon with me at my manor tomorrow at 1 O' Clock. It is time for the two of us to have alone time together. Please return your response by owl. I hope to hear from you soon my darling. _

_Tom_

After pausing for only a second Alys rushed through a quick note replying that she'd love to spend the afternoon with him and that she'd make sure to flew there right at one.

Line break

"Sweetie are you sure you want to wear that? Wouldn't it be nicer if you wore a dress instead?" Her mother had been hovering over her the entire morning; criticizing her hair, her make up, "Make sure you put on some blush darling, it makes you look younger", and now her clothes.

"We're spending the afternoon together, for conversation, and I'm sure we're going to be sitting most of the time, why would I want to do so in a dress? There's nothing wrong with trousers mother." And she honestly didn't think there was.

Alys had decided to wear a pair of very long dress pants that hugged her hips and thighs but then trumpeted out just before the knee. The pant legs were so long that she needed to wear 4" pumps so she wouldn't trip on them while walking. To try and please her mother she wore a silky blouse that was cinched at the waist with rushing so it showed off her flat stomach. The rest of the blouse was loose and had short sleeves that flowed over the shoulders, and over all she thought she looked not only classy, but comfortable.

"At least wear that diamond bracelet you received for your birthday, it'll dress you up immediately." Alys sighed but did so anyway. She knew her mother had her best interests at heart but she couldn't deny how ridiculous she was being.

Alys made her way down stairs just before 1 O'clock, with enough time for her mother to give last minute advice. "As soon as you step out of the fireplace, scorgify yourself so you look presentable when he see's you."

"Yes mother." She took hold a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"Have fun dear, and do behave." Alys withheld an eye roll and yelled "The Dark Lord's Manor!"

She spun around quickly, seeing other fireplaces go by and making sure to keep her arms tight against her body. When she finally slowed down, and then came to a complete stop, Alys let out the breath she had been holding, stepped out of the fireplace, and immediately spoke "Scorgify".

"Good afternoon darling." Tom was standing a few feet away, smiling.

She returned his smile, "Tom" before he approached her. At first he seemed hesitant, unsure of how exactly to greet her, but he through caution to the wind and he kissed her on her lips.

Secretly she had been hoping he would do so, and returned the kiss whole heartedly. His hands made their way to her mid-back, pulling her closer, but when she let out a contented sigh he seemed to snap out of his mode, and released her.

"I apologize my dear. I don't know what came over me." He seemed sincerely embarrassed about his action but Alys just smiled at him,

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for." Tom looked very relieved. Clearing his throat, he offered her his arm then said "Let us make our way to the first floor drawing room. It has a magnificent view that I believe you will quite enjoy."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon continued to be an enjoyable experience. They found out that they had more things to talk about than they had originally thought, and often found themselves laughing heartily at whatever the other person was saying. By the time the afternoon was over and it was time for Alys to leave, she found herself feeling very disappointed, wanting to stay.

It seemed that both of them had the same feelings because as Tom walked back to the fire place he suggested, "I would be honored if you would come back the day after tomorrow for another visit." Alys felt her heart speed up.

"I would love that, thank you Tom! Shall we say 1 O'clock again?" She squeezed his hand.

"I shall leave the floo network open for you." By this time they had made their way to the fire place and before he helped her inside he gave her a hug, and what started out as a nice kiss. Soon though, the kiss escalated from closed mouths to open with him slipping his tongue against hers. Both of their breathing became staggered and they were both clutching at each other, and this time his hands weren't in appropriate places. One hand had slid down from her waist to her bottom where it slightly cupped it at the curve, and then the other had wound its way into her hair, gripping and entangling itself into her strands. It had been a long time since she had kissed anyone, let alone as intense as this, and even though she felt unsure about her technique she felt comfortable with Tom, and couldn't help but to think that if he wanted to take things further, she would let him. Unfortunately the kiss slowed down to smalls pecks before they broke apart fully. Alys wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased with herself, so she kept her eyes locked on the color of his shirt, not really wanting to see his expression. She probably hadn't been very good, with not much practice under her belt. What if he thought as some kind of whore or something?

"Alys? Darling please look at me." She did so reluctantly, he didn't sound disappointed. When she looked him in the eyes, she saw how pleased he was. "I hope I didn't scare you, but I've wanted to do that since we've met." At that her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. His laughter was loud and booming. "I hope this means that you wouldn't mind do so again. Please so you'd like to." He laughed when he said this, but there was slight begging in his tone as well.

Alys giggled. "Of course I would!"

The couple kissed again, both feeling very happy knowing that the other liked to do so. Afterwards Tom helped her into the fire, and watched as flooed back to her home.

When the last of the green flames died down, Tom heard the door open and Lucius Malfoy walked in, holding an arm full of files. "My lord..."

"Yes Lucius, I know…The muggle rebellions…" and he turned his back to the fireplace, and went to his study, with Lucius in tow.

* * *

Alys and Tom created a tradition. Every two days Alys would go and visit Tom at his manor, spending lunch and sometimes dinner with him, sometimes they were in the sitting room, sometimes in the library, and when the weather was particularly beautiful they would take walks together through his gardens. Once they even ate lunch outside, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their back while they talked about whatever came to mind. This tradition went on for a month or so, visiting every two days, and it was becoming hard for them to be separated for that one day. Tom would have never admitted this out loud, but when Alys had flooed back to her house, he always felt the need to chase after and ask for her to stay longer. Alys on the other hand was much more comfortable with dealing with emotions and had no problem admitting that she hated it when she had to leave Tom, and whenever she was away, no matter what she was doing, whether it was work or eating or bathing, she thought of Tom and of how much she missed him.

Rumors were flying around everywhere, in the paper and at Tom's court, about their relationship and whether or not it was actually going to go anywhere. Every time Tom held court, Alys was there. He had made sure that she had her own seat on the dais where he sat, only one step lower. She never gave her opinion about anything, or spoke, but she was always there. Many people thought that it could mean the Dark Lord was planning on marrying the young witch, but no one could be certain. After all he had been with Bellatrix for years and had never even been close to marrying her.

Normally neither one of them talked about what people were saying, both choosing to pretend that nothing was being said. "Does it bother you, when you hear what the others are saying at court?" Tom asked her as they made their way through his maze.

Alys thought about it for a bit, "Not really, no. I guess I just figured that those sort of things would happen, considering who you are." She shrugged.

"Well I'm relieved," He gave her hand a squeeze. "Because once you start living here things are going to get a lot worse." Tom went to talk another step forward but found that he couldn't because his hand had been intertwined with hers, and she had stopped walking.

"What do you mean live here?" Her voice wavered a bit.

This hadn't been how he wanted to do it, he was hoping it would have gone much smoother than this, but never the less, he went for it. "Alys Mulciber…Will you marry me?"

To say Alys was in shock would have been an understatement. Yes, she had thought that this was going to happen, but not right at this second. Not today. With all the rumors floating around and the steps they had taken to include her in court discussions and improve her appearance, it was bound to happen. Just not today. Here he was, the Dark Lord, Emperor of the Wizarding World, on his knee, holding her hand, asking for her hand in marriage, and she just stood their looking like an idiot.

"Yes!" She could've slapped her self. She just screeched it like a little girl. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Tom, I will." When Tom stood and embraced her she couldn't help the large smile from settling on her face. For what seemed like hours she and Tom stood there hugging and kissing each other, both laughing, and Alys crying slightly.

"I love you Tom." She had whispered it, not sure of how it would sound. She wasn't sure about his true feelings, as they hadn't ever said those words to each other, but she knew how she felt, and she wouldn't have ever said yes to marrying him if she hadn't loved him.

"As I love you, sweetheart." He whispered it back, also unsure of how it would sound. He had never really loved anyone before, just Nagini, and she didn't really count.

Wrapped I each others arms the couple made their way through the rest of the maze, and back up to the manor. Neither one could wipe the huge smiles on their faces and didn't really want to either.

"Now that that's sorted, there's something I need to talk to you about, love." His thumb was drawing circles on the back of her hand, while his other arm had wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her close against his body. "I was thinking that because we are now engaged," he squeezed her waist "you should come and live with me. Here, at my home."

Again she was speechless. Live with him? Was he serious? What were her parents going to think, the media?

"E-everyone's going to think that I'm pregnant or something…"

"What they think doesn't matter. We know the truth. I love you and I want you by my side." His hands cupped her face, making sure she was looking him in the eye when he told her that. What he was saying was the truth, and he needed her to understand just how much he wanted her with him at all times.

Alys nodded, taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. "Okay." And she smiled when he did. They kissed again but when they broke apart she said "But while we're engaged I want to have my own room. Nothing says unplanned pregnancy like engagement, same house and same room." Tom nodded, honestly too happy to really care.

"Come, we need to go and make arrangements for your things to be moved to your new room." They made their way back swiftly to the manor, many thoughts going through their minds.

* * *

Just as she had thought, the first thing her parents asked was "Wait…You're pregnant?" Sighing she told them what had happened, and after they got over their initial shock, they were ecstatic. Their daughter was going to marry the Dark Lord. Their only child was going to be the Empress of the Wizarding world. She had asked them, on behalf of both she and Tom, that they didn't say anything to anyone until they publically announced it, neither one of them wanted more rumors to fly around or false information formed.

Once she told her parents, things began to go by quickly. Before she was able to pack all of her belongings Tom had had a decorator meet with her and ask her what she wanted her new bedroom to look like: the colors, the fabrics, the layout of the room. She honestly didn't really care about what it looked like, knowing that eventually she was going to move into his bedroom once they were married.

"Now, in your sitting room-"

"Excuse me, but my what?" Alys raised her eyebrow. A sitting room?

"Your sitting room, my lady." the designer said, as if it were totally obvious, "This is the room where you will meet with followers, family members and so on. You will drink tea here, read and conduct business here. May I suggest warm, neutral colors? You'll want this room to be inviting but not distracting, and I think with these colors you will have that." The designer, who had been appointed by her mother and approved by Tom, stood just behind Alys in respect. The woman was very extravagant, in both her clothing and design choices, and made it very obvious that she wanted to have Alys spend as much money as possible.

"Um… okay…" Was all she could say. How was she to know about all of these things? A simple desk in her bedroom would have done fine for work, and she could entertain guests in a living room down stairs, but if this was how things went, then who was she not to do so?

"Marvelous! I have the cloth swatches right over here if you'd like to come and take a look at them…" Alys gave a huge inward sigh. She probably wouldn't use this room that much anyway…

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to cover base with everyone and tell you what I was thinking when writing this story. I have decided that although I love How Voldemort and Tom are originally, I have made it so his character is more like a king; who has advisors and takes opinions from other people, where as the real Voldemort would have just crucio-ed someone if they tried to give him their opinion. Some of you may not like this idea but I feel like it fits for my story. He's still very, very mean to the people who oppose him, and he hates muggles, but I just figured that it made more sense for Alys to fall in love with someone who was like this, rather than J.K.'S Voldie. **


	5. They Disagree

_Hello! Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter, so I'm a bit worried. Please, if you like me story, please, please review! I love hearing from everyone, even if it's a bad comment it will help me in the end (just try to be nice, haha). I'm pretty proud of myself for getting this out so early compared to the rest of my chapters, and I hope that I can continue to do so! Hope you all enjoy! _

Chapter Five: They Disagree

The weather outside couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was out, the sky was completely blue, and the temperature was exactly how she liked it. None of this mattered though, not to Alys. It had only been a few days since she had moved in when Tom came into her room and told her that he had to leave for several days. When she asked him why and what for, he only shook his head told her that he had business to attend to up north and that it would take him a few days to do so.

"_Is it dangerous?" She frowned when he told her that he was taking a group of Death Eaters along with him. Tom sighed._

"_No, of course not. Darling, really, this is nothing you need to worry about." He took hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I will be back before you know it." He kissed her lips, and left without another word. _

It had been four days since he had left, and Alys was going crazy. She did not yet feel truly comfortable with Tom's manor to go walking around it alone, afraid of getting lost or who she'd run into. Bellatrix had not gone with him up north, and although she was pleased with that news, she was not happy that the woman was always around. Bellatrix never once said a word to Alys, but if they crossed paths, the older woman would make sure to glare at Alys, and grin when Alys would walk faster in order to ignore her. She really needed to learn how to deal with that dreadful woman on her own.

When she and Tom had first began their visits, Tom had shown Alys one of his library's, the one she could go into, and after he had left Alys spent most of her time there. Sometimes she brought a book back with her to her room so she could read in bed, but most of the time she read in the large, grand library. Today she read in her sitting room at her window seat. Although she loved to read, and would spend most of her busy days at work wishing she could lie around and read, Alys was getting bored. And unfortunately, with boredom comes thinking, and with thinking comes doubts.

Alys had always known, from day one, that Tom was hiding a lot from her. What he was hiding exactly, she wasn't sure, or why. For her protection probably, but what was so dangerous? As for as she knew there was no one a part of the wizarding world that wanted to cause him harm. It had been over a year since he had killed that Potter boy and there had been no word of anyone else planning an attack. And what business did he have to conduct all the way up north, when usually the business came to him? Was there something seriously going on that he wasn't telling her? But at that, Alys violently shook her head. No, she trusted Tom. If it had been anything horrible or serious, he would have told her. Once she was his wife, she would need to know these things, and he would tell her everything.

"My lady?" A voice came from the front of the room, and when she looked up she saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, hands behind his back, with an eyebrow raised. Malfoy, although an advisor to Tom, and a sort of secretary, had yet regained the confidence that Tom had had in him from before. He was no longer one of the trusted few that Tom liked to bring with him on trips or send on missions.

"Yes Lucius? What can I do for you?" She did not stand up from her seat, staring straight at him.

"The Dark Lord has sent me a letter, and he told me to inform you not to worry, and that he would be returning sooner than he expected." His tone was sickeningly respectful, like he didn't really mean it but feared the Dark Lord's anger more.

"He sent you a letter…?" _What am I, his next door neighbor?_

"Yes my lady. He said he would have sent you one as well but he had to concentrate on his business." His tone was almost mocking. She knew he found it funny that here she was, sitting pretty, waiting like a good future wife for her fiancé to come home. She was to di what she was told, and be happy about it, and honestly she hadn't gotten that impression when she and Tom were spending all their time together.

When did things change?

"Thank you Lucius." She turned back to her book, obviously dismissing him. When she didn't hear him leave she looked up to see him still standing in the doorway, staring at her. "Is there anything else that you need?" Lucius gave a soft grin.

"I was just curious as to what the Dark Lord sees in you. Yes, you're a pure blood, a daughter of a Death Eater, but you're not the only one. What makes you so special?" His stare became more prominent, like he was looking for her soul.

"Why Lucius, are you jealous?" It was her turn to mock. His response was to sneer, before finally turning on his heel, and leaving the room. Alys shuddered. That man gave her the creeps.

* * *

When Tom finally returned, it was very late. Most of the lights in the manor had been extinguished, and it was very quiet, mostly just the house elves moving along, and cleaning. Although he was absolutely exhausted from his trip, having hardly slept at all the entire time he had been away, he wanted to check on Alys. He had thought about her the entire time he had been gone. So much so that it became a problem, especially when he needed to concentrate fully on the task at hand. The muggles up north had been much more troublesome than he had thought they would be, and more died than he had originally planned. Though they were worthless creatures, they certainly could be used for slave labor.

He knocked softly on her sitting room door, and when he heard no response he supposed she was in her bedroom sleeping, and let himself inside.

Her sitting room was empty, and the door leading into her bedroom was wide open, as if she knew he was coming. There were no lamps lit in her room, only the fire blazed in its fireplace. Alys was on her bed, as he expected, laid out on top of all of the covers, and a book lying next to her. From what it looked like she was almost finished with the novel, this made it obvious to Tom that she had had a lot of time on her hands. Her face was almost childlike when asleep, and very peaceful. He could tell when he left that she was worried, and he hadn't liked the frown that had settled on her face when he told her that he was leaving. _Something so beautiful shouldn't be marred by frown lines. _He thought as he traced her body with his eyes. She was stunning, even in her night clothes. She wore nothing but tight spandex and a long buttoned night shirt, which definitely brought a tightening to his pants. She was perfect, he had thought so from the first time he met her. She would do well by his side. He took one last look at her before quietly leaving her bedroom.

He was still exhausted, practically dead on his feet, but he made the decision to go to his office before retiring to his bed chamber. Many petitions and letters had arrived on his desk while he had been gone, but he didn't bother looking at them, they could wait until tomorrow. First he went straight to his liquor cabinet and helped himself to a glass of whiskey, before settling down at his massive desk to begin the task he needed to perform.

It wasn't long before Malfoy had walked in the room, waiting to see if there was anything that he needed before he too retired for the night. "I'm assuming there weren't any problems while I was gone, Lucius." Tom spoke without looking up at the man.

"You are correct, My Lord. There was hardly any movement while you were away. Mistress Mulciber stayed in her room or the second floor library most of the time." Tom nodded, glancing at the papers in front of him. Lucius cleared his throat before beginning, "The campaign up north my lord?"

"Went well." Tom sighed. "There were of course a few brave ones that tried to rebel, but nothing too serious. I have assigned more security, and more harsh punishment for those who try to escape." He rubbed his eyes. "I think it's time for me to retire Lucius, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Lucius nods in agreement.

"Yes, My lord. Also, Bellatrix was hoping to speak with you at some point tomorrow afternoon. She made it seem like it was something important but I'm sure it's nothing that cannot wait." He smiled slightly. Tom nodded.

"Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight My lord." Lucius followed the Dark Lord out of the large office, but turned the opposite way, and toward his own bedchamber, where his wife awaited him.

* * *

When Alys arrived in the dining room for breakfast that morning, she was shocked to see Tom already sitting at his seat, eat a piece of toast, and reading the newspaper. He looked very relaxed, yet very handsome, in his black trousers and black button down dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She could see slight bruises under his eyes which gave away that he didn't sleep well when he was away, and she remembered him saying once that he never slept well when not at home.

Tom looked up from his paper, seeing her figure at the doorway above his newspaper. He can't help but to smile when he see her. "Darling, there you are!" He stood up to greet her and kissed her on the cheek before inviting her to sit down next to him. "You look wonderful." And no matter how confused she was or how annoyed with him, she could not help the smile the spread itself on her face.

She helped herself to some cut fruit and some toast, and while she was spreading jam onto it Tom asked, "Was everything alright while I was away?"

"Yes, everything was fine. Very quiet." She set her knife down at the yip of her plate and ate a small chunk of melon.

"Yes, that's what Lucius told me." He watched as she slowly chewed her food and couldn't help thinking how cute she was when she dabbed her napkin at the corner of her mouth. "You do know darling that you can venture outside anytime you like. This house is yours now as well. I want you to be comfortable."

Although Alys nodded her head in agreement, a slight frown settled itself on her forehead. When asked what was wrong she paused before answering. "I just wasn't sure as to where I was allowed to go. I don't know my way around very well, and was afraid of getting lost." She was blushing; she knew it and it only made her more embarrassed.

Tom tried very hard not to chuckle at her, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than she was already, but he could not help it when he saw her blushing. She was so adorable! "That is understandable, at first this house can seem like a labyrinth. You'll get used to it soon."

They were quiet for what seemed like a long amount of time, both eating and Tom reading the newspaper. Alys wanted to ask Tom about his trip so bad, but wasn't sure how he would react. He was acting almost like it had never happened, so she was wondering if she should too. Before she could fully make up her mind as to ask him or not, he spoke up instead.

"I was thinking sweetheart. We should probably have an engagement party soon. By now everyone knows and I think it would be as good as a time to hold one." His tone was almost distracted, like he was thinking of two things at once. He was still reading the newspaper.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. How many people would be invited?"

"Oh… I'd say around the same amount that was at the social event here a couple of months ago." Alys, who was just taking a sip of tea at the time, chocked. Was he serious?

"But… there were over 200 guests!" Tom nodded. When seeing her shocked expression Tom explained.

"I need to invite all of them for appearances sake. Some of them were diplomats from visiting countries; others were people I work with. I need to keep allegiances, and if that means I have to invite them to my engagement party, then I will. You can, of course, invite friends and family."

Overwhelmed, Alys sighed. "Okay…when were you thinking of having this…party?"

"Lucius has informed me that my next available night is next Saturday, so that will have to be it." He smiled at her, as he put down the newspaper. Her face must have been hilarious, but honestly 6 days to plan an engagement party for over 200 guests? How was she supposed to get everything ready in time? "There are few planners that I prefer for this sort of event, so I will have them meet with you later today so you can discuss with them about what you want." He sipped his tea.

"What about you? Is there anything in particular that you want?" The frown was still on her forehead.

"Just…none of that escargot stuff. I don't do snails." They shared a laugh before he excused himself, telling her that he would see her a lunchtime.

* * *

Honestly Alys thought Tom was nuts. How was anyone supposed to plan such a large, important event in such a short amount of time? He couldn't have told her this before he left? Shaking her head, but with a smile, Alys went up to her room to keep herself busy before lunch and her meeting.

Time dragged on again that morning, so when it was time to meet Tom again for the midday meal; she practically skipped down the stairs. When she arrived at the dining room, Tom was sitting with two young women (who were sitting at the opposite end of the table).

"Sweetheart!" Tom stood and greeted her buy kissing her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'd like you to meet the planners I had chosen for next week's event. They will be helping you with the preparations, and the leg work." He turned his back to the two women and held both of her hands in his. "I don't want this to be stressful for you. I want you to enjoy this, and let them do all of the work, alright?" He gives her a soft kiss on the lips once more before leaving the room. _So much for lunch. _She thought before putting on a smile, and sitting down with the planners.

The party planning took a big part of three hours, with so many options and no ideas, the three women went through every option, making sure to look at everything the planners had brought with them. In the end Alys felt relatively confident that she had put together a well thought out, beautiful event. Although she was happy with her choices, she was much happier when she slipped off her heals, and practically fell onto her fainting couch in her bedroom. She really missed her old job. When she worked as a Wizarding Social Worker, things got hectic and stressful, but there she felt comfortable. There she knew what she was doing and what she was getting herself into. She had no clue about the current fashions, interior decorating or the best lighting for silk curtains. She really hoped that after all of the excitement of their engagement and marriage died down, she would be able to go back to doing the things she was good at.

She sighed once more, and decided to close her eyes, enjoying the fluffy pillows underneath her, and the warmth of the fireplace next to her. _I'll just rest for a little while before dinner. _

* * *

"Alys…? Sweetheart, are you awake?" Through the grogginess of her nap, she could feel his hand on her shoulder, shaking her softly, and his breath on her cheek as he tried to wake her. When she opened her eyes a bit, she saw Tom kneeling down in front of her, and a grin set on his lips.

"Mmm…what time is it?" Her voice croaked when she spoke, informing her she had slept longer than she had intended.

"After 9." He was amused, she could tell. When it had been time for dinner, Tom had made his way downstairs to the dining room, and sat waiting for Alys to join him. But when she hadn't after twenty minutes, he began to worry. First he looked in the library, and then in her sitting room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Just when he began to get nervous, one of the house elves found her in her bedroom. He felt a little foolish for not checking there at first, but she never stayed there, only when it was time to sleep. _Well, that WAS what she was doing. _He chuckled to himself. She looked so cute, sprawled out on her fainting chair, hair every which way, and a grin. She must have been having a good dream.

Alys' eyes widened. "Oh no, darling I am so sorry." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I was so tired after the meeting, and I must have needed more sleep than I thought."

Before he could help himself, Tom began to laugh at her. He couldn't help himself! She was _so _worried about something that she couldn't help. "Everything's fine, I promise. I wasn't that hungry anyway."

Alys nodded, running her hand through her hair, hoping that it didn't look like crap. Tom stopped her from doing so, loving the way she looked with her messy hair. "Come on, change into something more comfortable while I ring for something to eat, and you and I can relax for the rest of the night." At Alys' look of speculation, Tom sighed. "I promise no work for the rest of the night. It'll just be you, me and our books."

While in her rather large walk in closet changing into her lounging outfit, Alys could not help thinking that tonight was too good to be true. There was no way Tom could not work for a night. He lived, ate and breathed work. More than likely once she went to bed he'd go straight to his office. Alys sighed. When had she become so cynical? She loved Tom, absolutely, but she really wished he'd start spending more time with her. What would he do when one day they had children? Would he avoid them, only seeing them at meal times?

Shaking her head, as if to shake the thoughts out of her, she smoothed her loon pants and shirt of any wrinkles, grabbed her book from her bedside table, and joined Tom in her sitting room. He looked very handsome sitting at her oversized love seat, shoes removed, and his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had removed his tie as well, and the top two buttons of his shirt were open.

The food had already been brought up, consisting of tea, fruits and cookies, and when she walked close enough to smell everything, her stomach growled. Tom smiled while she blushed. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

She joined Tom on the love seat, and both helped themselves to the small, yet lovely meal in front of them. When they were both finished they made themselves comfortable, and began to read their particular books. Slowly, Tom's arm made its way onto her thigh, and Alys tried to hide her grin behind her book. Although Tom was wonderful, and very sweet, he sometimes had a hard time showing it. They hardly ever hugged, let alone cuddled. And even though they kissed well over the average, they still had yet to be intimate, and Alys connected this all to the fact that Tom had a hard time being with someone that was more to him, than just sex.

She understood that it must have been easier to be with someone when they were just a warm body, rather than having an actual healthy relationship. Normally Alys would have felt hurt or unwanted by now, but she was beginning to understand that Tom was adjusting to their relationship, just as she had been.

Every so often one of them would look up from their novels and ask the other a question, and sometimes it would turn into a whole conversation, where they'd end leaving their books forgotten on their laps.

By the time they said "Good night" to each other, it was well after one in the morning, but Alys was hardly sleepy. Before he had left, Tom kissed her in what seemed a more amorous way than usual. His hand had wound its way into her hair again, and when they pulled back her lips felt bruised. She sighed when she sat down onto her bed, wondering what life was going to be like once they were married. And hoping that they would do more of that kissing.

* * *

Alys was so nervous, and didn't really know why. She ran her hands down her pencil skirt and blouse, checking to see if there were any wrinkles before leaving her bedroom. She wanted to go and visit Tom, ask him some questions about the engagement party, but mostly make up excuses to see him more. After he had left her, and she laid in bed thinking, she decided that if she wanted to see more of Tom, she would do it herself, rather than wait for him to come see her. After all, she had a lot more time.

As she made her way down the large staircase she felt the butterflies n her stomach double. What if he was busy? Or grumpy and didn't feel like a visit? She shook her head, deciding that if that happened, then it happened. She had to try.

Tom's office was on the second floor of the Manor, off on the right hand side, situated between in a nook, at the corner of the floor. She was going to knock on the heavy wooden door, and hope that he allowed her in, but she saw that it was already open a few inches, so she let herself in.

At first, she couldn't see him. He wasn't sitting in his normal seat at his desk, and the sun was streaming in through the windows so bright that was hard to see. And that was why she looked to her side, to shield her eyes from and then sun, and that was when she saw them.

Tom had Bellatrix corned into one of his many shelves of bookcases. He held her hands up above her head with his, and they were kissing. So madly that it seemed he was getting his life force from her. Alys could feel her blood run cold, and could not help the small gasp from escaping.

She didn't want to see his face when he discovered she was standing there, so she ran. Or, as fast as she could in her 4 inch peep toe pumps. Though the ringing that was building in between her ears she could her Tom shouting her name, asking for her to stop, wait. But she couldn't, there was no way she could do that. Somehow she found her way back to her room, and didn't even bother trying to lock, let alone close, her sitting room door.

"Alys please, let me explain. It was only a kiss, and it didn't mean anything." And with that, Alys turned around, with fury in her eyes. Normally it would have been the comment that made her so angry. It meant nothing, and that was supposed to make her feel better? No, what really made her angry was his tone of voice. He was so calm, not even close to the pleading that she had hoped to hear from him. He was _so_ sure that she'd forgive him.

"Stay away from me." She responded in a shakier, but deadpanned tone.

And with that, she locked herself in her room.


	6. They Speak

Chapter Six: They Speak

"See sense Alys." Her mother's voice pleaded from behind her, keeping a good distance away.

"What do you want from me mother? There is nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, can say that will change my mind." She kept her back to her mother, knowing that if she looked her in the eyes, that she would finally break down, and everything would seem real.

"The Dark lord is distressed at your sadness, dear. He has asked me to beg for your forgiveness.

Alys laughed without any humor. "Is he too important to do so himself?" She could practically hear her mother's mouth drop open. "He has come to your door for days. He is the Dark lord,-"

"He is my fiancé! I don't care if he's the bloody King of America, if he wants my forgiveness, then he's the one that's going to ask for it." Her mother gave a great sigh before closing the door, and leaving Alys alone.

How was she supposed to marry him now? How would she ever trust him? She had no true answer, for unfortunately she still loved him. Both of her parents had been sent to talk with her while Tom himself had stood outside her locked bedroom door to ask for her forgiveness, while she had never responded.

Three soft knocks sounded on her door, and she knew right away that is was him. "Alys, this is getting ridiculous. It was only a kiss-"

"Only a kiss with your ex-mistress!"

"It meant nothing! It was over before it began."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Are you kidding me?" Her voice was cracking, strained in the most expression she had used in three days.

"Alys…" Tom's voice held warning, "I may be your fiancé, but I am still the Dark lord."

"Then go! Go to your mistress and leave me alone! If you can do what you want!" As soon as she said this, her doors slammed open, and Tom stood there, wand in hand, looking livid. It was this that made Alys take a few steps backward.

In quick, few steps he walked toward her, grabbing her about her shoulders. "You listen to me. I have tried everything to gain your forgiveness, and still you won't listen. I love you, and what happened was a mistake! Now stop acting like a child and start thinking rationally! We have an engagement party to attend tonight, and-"

"There is no way in hell that I am-"

"Oh yes you are. You're going, you're going to look beautiful, and you're going to smile. You're going to act as if this never happened, and tomorrow morning, we're going to sit down like to adults and calmly talk about this." His face was so close to hers, that his breath moved the strands of hair that were brought forward when he shook her.

"You can't honestly believe that I'd go through with this!" She asked astounded.

"Yes I can, and you will. No one knows about this, and they never will, do you know why? Because you are my bride to be, my empress, my queen, and that's what queen's do." His grip on her shoulders was tight, but not enough to feel a bruise, just enough to help him get his point across.

"How can you stand there and act like what you did was alright?" She spat at him.

"Because it was only a kiss, where I was not a willing participant." Alys rolled her eyes. "Alys, I am warning you. If you are not ready when I come back, there will be consequences." The man in front of her was no longer Tom, he was Lord Voldemort. His voice was very low, and it held a sharpness to it that brought chills to Alys's skin. His face was very close to hers, as if they were going to kiss, but his lips were taught and his jaw set forward. "Am. I. Understood?"

If it had been any other man, anyone else that was talking to her this way, Alys wouldn't have hesitated to argue back, take the fighting a step forward, but not this time. Not with Tom. This was the most dangerous man in England, probably the entire world and although she wanted to continue on, that wouldn't be the safe choice. Alys also knew that although he claimed to love her, many people, many men, did horrible things to people they say they love, and she did _not _want to be in one of those situations. "Yes." Her voice was soft and very shaky; all she wanted was for him to leave so she could catch her breath.

Tom nodded, released her arms, and left the room without a word.

Finding a chair, Alys sat down before her knees went out from underneath her and took in three deep breaths. How did things get to this point? Everything was going so wonderfully and now it seemed like it was all falling apart, and she couldn't do anything about it. She knew when she first allowed Tom to court her that she was signing up for a potentially life long relationship, and that if anything were to happen, such as love loss or violence, she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. She had obviously hoped that nothing like that would ever occur, but now that it had, she felt very alone, and very stuck.

* * *

"Missus looks beautiful!" squeaked the house elf from behind her, once she finished buttoning all the buttons at the back of her dress and adjusting everything else.

"Thank you." Alys's tone was completely flat, without an ounce of excitement or happiness showing through. This was the absolute last thing that she wanted to do right now. To get dressed up and stand in front of a couple hundred guests, pretending to be perfectly happy was just ridiculous.

"Is there anything else that missus needs?"

"No, thank you." And with that, a loud 'POP' sounded, and the small elf left her alone to her thoughts, and her dread.

She had to admit that she looked stunning. Her dress was back lace with skin toned fabric underneath to look as if she were naked. The garment was bell shaped, very tight, hugging and showing off her curves, while just before her knees it pooled out, which made her silhouette look like a small bell. Her hair was put up into a 1940's top reverse roll hairstyle, with two beautiful diamond hair clips adorning her head. Her makeup had a very heavy smoky eye with ruby red lips, and a pale complexion. Over all she was very pleased with what the house elf had achieved.

What now? She supposed that she just had to sit and wait for Tom to come by, but the waiting made her nervous.

To waste time she stood in front of her full length mirror and examined herself from head to toe to make sure that nothing was out of place. Of course nothing was, the house elf did a wonderful job. Her eyes landed on the engagement ring that Tom had given her; the diamond was reflecting the many candles that were lit around the room. The ring was very large, almost too large for Alys' taste, but Tom had insisted; explaining that a women in her position needed large diamonds, and as she was so love struck, she agreed. The diamond was 2.5 carats, and the platinum band it was on had eight smaller diamond set inside it, surrounding the larger stone. She had to admit that it was a stunning ring, but at the moment it felt rather heavy.

The sound of her door opening made her look up, and in the reflection of her mirror she saw Tom walk in. No matter how angry she was with him she could not deny how handsome he looked. He wore a classic black tuxedo with a black bowtie to match. When he walked into the room, he held a very guarded look on his face, but when his eyes fell on her his mouth slacked open and his eyes widened.

"Oh Alys…You look beautiful, sweetheart." Although she appreciated his compliment, Alys appreciated his distance from her even more.

"Thank you…" She wasn't sure what to say. She was pretty positive that 'I don't want to go, you asshole' wouldn't have been acceptable.

Tom paused before taking a long jewelry box out of his dress coat. "This is for you darling. When I saw it I knew it would look beautiful on you." As she was still looking at him through her mirror, Tom walked up behind her and opened the box. On top of the velvet pillow laid a long diamond necklace with a loop at one end. Tom reached around her and rested the necklace against her throat. Unlike most necklaces, this one looked like a choker in the front, while the rest of the necklace was looped through the one end and rest down her back.

It was beautiful and Alys loved it but, "This isn't going to make things better Tom. You know me better than that…" Although she spoke with conviction, her eyes looked downward, afraid to look him in the eye.

Tom let out a sigh, "I know that Alys." He paused, unsure of what to say. "You don't have to forgive me right now, but could you please just pretend that everything is alright?" Alys wanted to snort at him; he just wanted his image to stay as perfect as he could get it.

"Why? Don't want your followers to think you're not in control?" She spoke very rashly and immediately his hands are tight around her arms, pulling her around to face him.

"You listen to me! I will not be spoken to like that, do you understand me? I am you're fiancé, not to mention lord and master. You will do as I say or there will be consequences! Do I make myself clear?" Alys nodded her head as quickly as she could. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She really was asking for "it" wasn't she? "Good." Tom took a deep breath before releasing her arms. Without even thinking he said a spell to make the red marks he left there disappear before saying, "Are you ready or do you need a few minutes to compose yourself?" To this, Alys shook her head. Tom offered her his arm, and with a shaky hand she took it, and he led them both out of her bedroom and down the hallway.

When they stood at the top of the stairs that led to the main hall which in turn lead to the ballroom, Alys could hear the many guests making their way into the ballroom, laughing at each other, clinking their flutes of champagne together. She hoped she could feed off their energy and cheer up a little.

"I want you to know something before we arrive." Tom spoke softly, making this a very private conversation. "I really do apologize for what occurred the other day. I did not want it to happen. The only woman I want to kiss for the rest of life is you." Alys made to say something but he cut her off. "No, please. I am sorry for the way I have treated you the last couple of days, and after the party I hope we can sit down and have a long conversation. But for now I wanted to tell you that I love you very much and I hope that you can forgive me." By now they had reached the doors to the ballroom, and Alys had no way of answering him.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort and the Lady Alys Mulciber!" announced the young man on one side of the entranceway. The entire crowd turned toward them, applauded and cheered for the couple as they made their way down the stairs and into the ballroom. Somehow and unbelievably Alys was able to put a smile on and even giggled a little bit at the crowds' enthusiasm.

The ballroom still held its Venetian style, but this time dark blue and silver fabrics had been introduced to the room, which added a more mysterious and fantastical feel to the room. There were hundreds of round tables set up in the room where the guests would sit and eat at, and at the very end of the room, on top of the dais stood a long table where she and Tom would sit and be able to look over their guests.

Tom led her over to the dais where they both stood facing their guests. Tom had only to raise his hand before the crowd quieted down.

"My friends thank you all for coming to celebrate this wondrous occasion with my fiancé and myself. It means the world to us that you could all attend, and we would like for you all to have a lovely night!" As the crowd clapped the couple walked to their specific seats and sat down, waiting for their guests to do the same.

Once everyone sat down, the silver plates in front of them filled with the meal that Alys had chosen with the party planners. There were a lot of "ooh's" and "ah's" when the food arrived, and once again the conversation started.

Along with the couple, a few of Tom's closest followers sat up at the top table, including Alys' parents. "Everything looks so beautiful my lord." Her mother beamed. Alys rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I had nothing to do with any of this. All of the plans were made by Alys." He smiled down at her with pride, and took hold of her hand for a quick squeeze.

"Thank you my lord." She replied softly. The rest of the meal was spent in silence on Alys' part, while Tom was busy discussing busy with the followers at the table.

"My lord, while I don't think that there is any immediate danger to my lady, I do believe that we should begin to-"

"Lucius…Although I appreciate your concern for my fiancé, now is not the time."

Alys looked out of the corner of eye at Tom and Lucius, the first of the two had an almost nervous look, like he really did not want to have that conversation right there. And then, with a blink of an eye, the look was gone and back was his charming smile.

"So, my lady…" started Astoria Malfoy, obviously trying to ease the tension, "Have decided on a date?" If it had been anyone else Alys probably would have snapped at them and told them 'no', but not with Astoria. Although she had married into the Malfoy family the girl was one of the kindest people she ever met. She always tried to help the situation, and think with an optimistic mind and heart, and Alys had no idea how she had gotten mixed up with Draco.

And so Alys attempted a smile, rested her hand on Tom's and said "No, not yet, but we both want it to happen fairly soon. There isn't any point in waiting is there?" Both women giggled at each other. Again out of the corner of her eye Tom got her attention, and this time he had a very pleased expression on his face. She must have been acting the way he wanted her to.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch; Alys spent most of her time in silence, or talking with her mother. Once Tom had finished his last bite, he waved his hand once, and most of the tables and chairs disappeared to make room for the dancing. It was a well-known fact that when eating with the Dark Lord at a function like this, it is smart to finish before him lest he waves his hand and you are left with no food.

In one fluid motion, and orchestra began playing one of Alys' favorite songs while Tom stood and offered her his hand. She obviously didn't feel much like dancing, but not seeing any other choice; Alys took his hand and allowed him to lead her down the dais and onto the dance floor.

"I'm in danger?" She asked, raising her brow.

"Alys please, not right now. I promise to explain everything-"

"Before or after you beg for my forgiveness?" Her tone was very flat, and blatantly angry, but she could feel herself slipping. All throughout dinner he slowly wormed his way back into her good side. She was nowhere near being close to forgiving him 100% but she couldn't help her feelings for him, but that didn't mean he had to know that.

"We both know that that's already started to happen." His grin told her everything.

"That's not fair! I've asked you not to do that!" She fumed.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry but how else I am I supposed to find out what you're thinking?" He was almost pouting his lower lip. By now other couples had joined them on the dance floor, so they were reduced to whispers. Unconsciously they had both drawn closer to each other, hoping that it looked as if they were whispering sweet nothings to each other, rather than bickering about their already disastrous relationship. "And our relationship is not disastrous."

Alys gave a loud sigh, "Oh I don't know Tom, how about asking me what I'm thinking, huh? That's what normal couples do!"

"I hate to brake it to you sweetheart, but we aren't normal."

The song had ended and Tom led her back to the dais, where they could sit and watch their guests. Alys had plastered a smile onto her face, and now her cheeks were really starting to ache. That was, until she saw _her _in the crowd. She wasn't anywhere near them, as she stood in the far back corner of the room, but Alys couldn't definitely tell that it _was _her by her unbelievably messy hair.

Trying to look calm, she turned her head toward Tom, and without very much lip movement she said, "What the hell is she doing here?"

A frown flickered across his face, and when he spotted who she was referring to, it set in deep. "I don't know." When Alys let out a snort, he shook his head, "Honestly, I told her not to come." Now, she could tell, he was getting angry. Bellatrix had clearly disobeyed him and the progress he had just made with Alys had probably just flown away. Bellatrix had always felt that she could get away with certain things that no one could, and mostly she had because she was Lord Voldemorts' mistress, but those times were gone now. He was getting married to a beautiful, smart, kind woman, and he wasn't going to let that bitch ruin everything.

"Excuse me my dear. I'm going to go get rid of that _problem_, and then I'll be right back." Alys responded only with a skeptical look, so Tom sealed his promise with a soft kiss on her lips, before swiftly walking through the crowd and to the back of the ballroom. The crowd moved aside for their lord as he walked to the back of the room, but the damage control didn't cause much attention as most of the guests were busy dancing and drinking. The few that did notice the tense atmosphere in the back of the room tried their very best to ignore it and to concentrate on everything else around them.

The conversation did not last long at all, and so eventually Tom returned to his seat next to Alys, while Bellatrix snuck out of the ballroom, head down and lips pouted. When Tom sat back down again he let out a sigh, kissed the back of her hand and said "I apologize for that darling. Bella still seems to think that she is above the law."

There were many things that Alys which she could have responded with, but instead she kept her mouth shut, and tried to keep her mind shut too. Instead she nodded and said "I know" before she turned back to watching the guests in front of her dance.

The night continued without a hitch, no more arguing, no more unwanted guests. The couple danced a few more times, and Alys danced with a couple of Tom's supporters, with his permission of course. When Tom motioned that he was ready to leave, Alys wasn't sure if she wanted to as well. Half of her wanted to go back, change into big comfy clothes and sleep, but the other half of her knew that that wasn't going to happen until she talked to Tom, and that was why a part of her did not want to leave. She was absolutely dreading what was about to come, and there was nothing that she could do to postpone it.

She bid her guests goodnight, kissing her father and mother goodbye, and let Tom lead her out of the ballroom, up the stairs and out into the foyer. They were both silent as he led her up the next set of stairs and turned towards the left.

Alys frowned, "Where are we going?" Not to her room obviously, they would have taken the right.

Tom didn't answer her; instead he tightened his grip on her hand, as if he expected her to slip from his grip and run, and continued on their way. This was a hallway that Alys hardly adventured in, as there wasn't anything in it that she needed. It looked the same as the others in the manor, rich fabrics, dark colors, long and intimidating. Although it was filled with lit candles and fires, it still looked imposing.

They finally arrived at a double door entry, made with mahogany wood. Tom turned one handle and motioned her through before following her in. The room was large, probably twice the size of her own, which was saying something. The large, looming bed on the other side of the room stared at her, its wooden frame black and sleek contrasting with green and silver bedding. From the looks of it, there had to have been at least fifteen pillows to lie against. The rest of the room came into view after she got over the shock of the massive bed. In the first half of the room stood large, plush couches and chairs. Some surrounded the fire place; others were placed around tables, some of which had chess boards on them. There were two very large wardrobes and two tables on either side of the bed, as well as two floor to ceiling windows. There were two doors on the walls either side of the bed, which she assumed to be closet and bathroom.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is your room." Instead of responding, he motioned for her to sit down at one of the couches. She did so, though she sighed when she did it. She knew what was coming, and wasn't sure if she wanted to be sitting while it occurred. If she stood, she could easily get away, walk out if need be. By sitting down she let Tom have complete control over the situation.

"Neither of us is leaving this room until we work this out." His voice was very calm, and fortunately he sat on the opposite couch. Unfortunately he could stare straight at her.

"What is there to talk about? You kissed another woman, while I was upstairs, and then when I _tried _to talk to you about it, you pushed me around."

"I-I did not push you Alys." He sounded exasperated; his calm exterior had already cracked.

"Oh, okay fine, you shook and squeezed me. Better?"

"No" He put his head in his hands, resting his arms on his knees, breathing deeply. "How am I supposed to make this up to you, hmm? You won't tell me how."

"That's the thing Tom I don't know if you can." She paused at first, but suddenly felt the need to go on, not afraid of the consequences, "the whole time this relationship has gone on, I have been a third party in it. You're first priority is your work, your…empire. As it always is with rulers, but we're supposed to be getting married Tom. That means something to me! You are the person that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with! You need to tell me, way in advance mind you, when you're leaving. I don't care why you're going but I want to know where and for how long. I deserve to know. I want to know that you care more about me and us than your idiot followers. I want you to stop putting Lucius to following me. The only time Bellatrix can be around is during your group Death Eater meetings, or parties, and her husband has to be here with her. I don't trust her Tom, and I don't trust you with her." Alys took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that had weld up, "I_ love _you god damn it, but if you can't be that man that I met at my parents' house, then I don't know what I'm supposed to do." By now, tears were really rolling down her face, but she didn't bother wiping them away. She wanted him to see what he was doing to her.

They had only been together for a few months, but they had gone through enough problems that only normal couples go though in a few years. "We're _not _normal Alys, how many times do I have to say that?" His spoke in a whisper, and to his knees. "I rule England, Scotland and Ireland, and you're going to be by my side. Who knows, my power may spread and I'll be responsible for even more. You knew that about me when we first met. I have people to watch, problems to take care of, and I'm not used to doing so with a fiancé. I could run this country no problem, but knowing how to keep you happy is a complete mystery to me."

"You were with Bella-"

"I only fucked her, Alys. It wasn't like I was in love with her, or wanted her to be my wife. She came when I called, and left when I told her to do so. She was happy when I sent her gifts and that was it. I never had to put much effort into it. But you, thankfully, are so different. I don't want to see you just for our daily screw. You're important to me, I want you in my life, and unfortunately just giving you jewelry isn't going to cut it."

He looked up at her, and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. She didn't try to keep him out of her mind, and he didn't try to read it.

"This is the most we've spoken to each other since I've moved in." She grinned slightly.

"And I'm sorry for that."

Alys nodded, "I know."

"I love you Alys. I want this-us to work out so badly that it hurts. Please forgive me, and know that everything we talked about today, it will change."

Alys frowned, nodding her head. She felt in her heart that he was telling the truth, and could see in his eyes that he really wanted them to work. Sighing, she stooped down, slipping her heels off of her feet, tossed them onto the floor, before standing up and stretching. Tom never said a word, just watching to see what her next move was going to be. Then silently she walked over to his very large bed, which was much larger now that she was standing next to it, and lay down onto it.

Across the room Tom stared, not really sure what to do. What did this mean? And then he got his answer. Alys lightly tapped the comforter next to her, silently asking him to lie down next to her. Tom made his way silently over to the bed, took his shoes, jacket, suspenders and tie off before climbing into the bed next to her. Alys lay on her back, watching, and when he laid down next to her she grabbed his arm, and draped it over her waist. No words were spoken as she snuggled her head onto his shoulder, against his neck, before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

_There it is! I hope you all like it! I hope no one is mad at their reconciliation, I had her put up a fight, he begged a little, and even though they are okay for now, he's not 100% out of the dog house. _Please don't forget to review, I do love them so very much.


	7. They Gather

Chapter Seven: They Gather

The following morning, Alys awoke to being alone, and uncomfortable. Without realizing it she slept in her corset and gown, which had no doubt given her bruises overnight. The space next to her was empty but she didn't bother checking to see if the blankets were cold. Tom had probably left hours ago.

Did he really mean what he said last night? Was he going to try harder at making her feel more at home? Was he going to treat her better?

Last night had been the first night they had ever spent together, and she could remember waking up, enjoying the feeling of Tom's arms around her, being there for her all night. But what now? Will things have changed now that the sun had come out? Promises made in the middle of night aren't always real once the day arrived.

Sighing she sat up, gently stood and stretched, hoping to avoid moving her bruised torso. She had never seen his bedroom before, and it was almost as she expected it to be. What made it different from last night was the bright sunlight that was shining through his large windows. Lining the walls at one end of the room were bookshelves that were lined with old leather bound books, some were even almost falling apart. She wondered if she ever read any of them, but not today. No, she needed to leave, to change. She needed to gather her thoughts before she saw him again.

The hallway was empty; she came across no one as she wove through the hallways back to her room. The house elves had cleaned her room overnight, all of her hair things and cosmetics were back in their respective drawers. The book she had left open was bookmarked, closed and sat on her bedside table. The curtains were pulled back, the windows opened slightly, letting in the fresh, unnaturally warm air of the day.

It took her a while. But eventually she was able to rid herself of her gown and corset, releasing a deep breath of relief and slight pain. Her hair was held together through magic so she didn't bother with it, knowing it would release once she took her bath. The water in her claw foot tub was very hot, but it felt wonderful on her bruised skin.

Alys had only been relaxing for a few minutes when she heard the soft sound of air being sucked into a tunnel. _Someone's here._

"Alys? Darling?" His voice became louder as he walked closer to her slightly open bathroom door. She didn't bother responding, knowing that he'd let himself in. Soon enough Tom entered her eye sight, and she returned the smile that he sent her way. He sat down on the side of her tub, and took hold of her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He took a breath like he was going to say something when something caught his eye, which caused him to frown. "What are those from Alys?"

Now Alys frowned, before looking down to where his eye line was. "Oh! I slept in my corset last night. Definitely not a smart idea." She smiled chagrined. An infinite amount of tension left his eyes and he too smiled.

* * *

The days that followed felt very surreal to Alys. She saw more of Tom than she ever felt possible. Although he worked a lot and she did have time to herself, they spent more time together at night. They would eat dinner together and after, they would sit together listening to music and read. Sometimes she would read and he would work, but they were together. During the day she would work on their wedding plans, as the day was coming up faster and faster. Alys had even started spending more nights in Tom's room. Their clothes usually stayed on, but every so often their control slipped and every time they got closer and closer to consummating their relationship.

Things were better, but Alys would be lying if she said that the trust level had changed. She loved Tom and knew they were good for each other, but every time he left to go to his Death Eater meetings she was nervous. Bellatrix was there, as well as many other beautiful pure-blooded women. She hated to think this way but if he was able to kiss Bellatrix, what about other women, and how far would he go with them?

It turned out that she wouldn't have to worry for much longer because one day while she had Tom were having lunch he brought up something that she never thought would happen. "Sweetheart, how do you feel about joining me at the meeting tonight? We are about to be married soon and I feel that it would be best if you were to familiarize yourself with what is occurring." Alys's response was to stare in shock, causing Tom to Laugh.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do darling. I really want you to be comfortable with my followers, and I want them to know who you are and that you too have some authority. I don't want them thinking that they can walk all over you."

Alys was absolutely shocked. He actually wanted her involved? And that was when she found herself blurting every little question, "When is it? Where is it? What do I wear? Where do I sit? Will my father be there? I-"

Tom held up his hands in surrender and laughed again. "Darling please! It will be tonight after we eat dinner. There will be no need to rush, they come when we are ready, or wait until we are. I will take you down and lead you to your seat, although it will be on my right hand side. I will have something laid out for you on your bed with what I feel will be appropriate so don't worry about that, and yes, he will be there. Everyone will be there tonight. Normally I would have a meeting with just my main followers but tonight is different. I have an announcement to make- no I will not tell you; you'll just have to wait." He stated before she could actually ask.

Alys sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing, there was no way that she was going to be able to convince Tom to change his mind. When his mind was set, it was set. Tom continued to eat his lunch, but Alys could hardly eat another bite. Although she had been around the other Death Eaters before, this was different. Before she was just the offspring as one of their peers, and even once their relationship began she was always with Tom or surrounded by others, never before had she been to a meeting. What did they talk about? Were the rumors true, did they really capture and torture muggles just for fun and games? Would they respect her or think her a silly girl?

"My lord?" came a tiny voice from the other side of the room. At first she saw no one, but when she adjusted herself and looked around the end of the table Alys spotted one of the many house elves of the manor.

"Tom, I believe your next appointment is approaching." Tom had been so caught up in what he had been reading in the newspaper, that he looked honestly shocked when she spoke up.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, thank you Lacey." The shaking house elf bowed slightly before quickly apparating out of the room. "So darling, I will see you tonight for dinner." He stood up and folded the newspaper before tucking it under his arm. Softly, he put his index finger under her chin to lead her face upwards, so to make it easier for him to reach. The kiss that he gave her was light, and his lips felt soft like cream and butterflies appeared instantly in her abdomen. "Have a good afternoon love." He left the room silently.

It still awed her at how gentle he could be. When he kissed her like that, it was hard for her to remember the man who shook her around and bruised her arms; the man that kissed another woman while she was just upstairs. But then, he was really trying and she could not help the feelings that flourished in her stomach and encased her body in what felt like flames.

* * *

Alys spent most of her afternoon outside, the weather still being unseasonably warm she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. When she arrived back in her room, a garment back was laying on her bed. It must have been the outfit Tom picked out for her for the meeting. And suddenly she was nervous again.

Before putting on the outfit she made sure her hair and make-up were presentable. She decided to leave her long hair down, only curling it, and pinning one side up, leaving her neck exposed. Next she worked on her make-up. Usually she only wore a tiny bit of eye liner and mascara, but for this she decided the dark, the better. Dark eye shadow, eye liner with Egyptian flare and heavy mascara was paired with deep red lipstick. She found that she still looked like herself, but more adult, more dark. She of course added jewelry given to her by Tom, and finally put on the dress. It wasn't as revealing as it looked on the hanger, but it certainly wasn't something she'd wear to her parents' house.

The dress that Tom had picked was something that she normally wouldn't have worn. It was black of course, and lace, with long tight sleeves that were a bit longer than her arms, and as her dress was the other night, it was fitted down her body to where it flowed out at her feet. At first she panicked, noticing that it was see through around the torso, but after putting on the dress she saw that there was a matching black corset that went over the dress, giving her some privacy.

There was no robe for her to wear, so once she slipped on her pumps, she was ready to join her fiancé down stairs.

The grandfather clock chimed six, signaling that was time for dinner so taking a deep breath, Alys rolled her solders back so she stood her straightest, and made her way to the dining hall. As always Tom was already seated at the head of the table, reading a few papers that stood before him.

"Always working." She said softly from the doorway. Surprised, Tom looked up, his eyes widening more as he took in her appearance.

"Darling, you look marvelous!" as per usual, Alys found herself blushing under her fiancé's scrutiny and looked down in slight embarrassment.

Clearing her throat, she gestured toward the papers sprawled out on his end of the table. "What are you reading?"

Tom frowned at first in confusion before shrugging. "Just business. You'll hear about most of it tonight." It was then when she noticed the gleam in his eyes. Something had him excited, and she would bet Merlin's robes it had something to do with what he was announcing later that night.

The couple sat down to eat their dinner, but Alys hardly ate any of what was on her plate, let alone really tried to make conversation. She knew that she had nothing to really worry about, but she could not help but feel pressure about tonight. Tonight was going to be the beginning of when everyone started to see her at Tom's future wife, his…Dark Queen so to speak and she felt a lot of responsibility.

* * *

Now that she was sitting in front of everyone, especially besides Tom, Alys felt very confident. She knew that she looked like the woman that Tom needed, and felt no intimidation when she looked at Lucius, Yaxley or even Bellatrix. Everyone was silent as the filed in the room and sat down at their predestined seats. None of them tried to hide their shock once they caught sight of her at the seat to the right of their leader. She couldn't blame them. For the longest time Voldemort was always by himself, and never had anyone ever thought they'd see the day where a woman sat beside him at an official Death Eater meeting.

Once chair sat open a seat down from Alys, and the self-conscience part of her thought that no one wanted to sit next to her. 'Don't be ridiculous!' She scolded herself 'Someone must just be late.' And it seemed that she guessed right, because Voldemort made no move or hint that he was going to start before this person arrived. Alys made no move to look at anyone, or make any movements, and although she wanted to look down at her clasped hands, she looked straight ahead and up slightly so she could stare at the wall instead of looking into the eyes of the Death Eater in front of her.

A sudden and loud banging noise occurred, and through the door from the front of the room where it sounded like many of the others still were, came Severus Snape.

"Ah Severus…I'm glad to see you've returned safe and sound." Alys nearly jumped when Voldemort began speaking. The difference between this man and her fiancé was huge. This was no longer her Tom, he had turned into Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord and Emperor. His voice seemed higher pitched and yet harsher. His body was stiff and he seemed to have grown taller.

"My Lord." Was all Snape said as he bowed slightly and swiftly made his way to his seat.

"Now that everyone is here…" Voldemort paused and scanned the room, looking at everyone sitting at the table individually. "Our goals for Britain and Scotland have been reached, and Ireland is at close range. All muggleborns and half-bloods have been rounded up and put in the living facilities that had been made _especially_ for them." he said with a sneer, "Hogwarts is open to Purebloods only, and those of our followers. Now it is time to spread our power." No one made a move, but it was obvious that everyone wanted to. Expand? "Many muggle leaders tried to expand their empires, and they all failed. We will make allies or conquer over our enemies, and we will succeed.

"Once Alys and I have married everything will be set into motion. We will travel to Each country, converse with those "in charge" and slowly our empire will grow."

There was a slight pause of silence before: "What about your empire here my lord? Who will be left in charge?" Asked a Death Eater that Alys didn't know the name of.

"Normally, my lord, I believe the Queen stays behind to act as regent." Bellatrix suggested. _Oh yes, you would just love that, _Alys fumed.

"Although I appreciate your…suggestion Bella, Alys will be saying with me at all times. These are dangerous times…especially for my wife." Out of the corner of her eye, Alys saw Bellatrix flinch at the word "Wife" and she wanted to grin. "No, instead I'll be leaving someone in charge. Someone whom I know I can trust. That decision won't be made until after the wedding." He did not need to say that everyone else would be going along as well.

And that was it, that was the big news. She was going to join her husband on a trup that had no expiration date, to spread his power. _Well…can't say I'm surprised. It was only a matter of time…_ She couldn't blame him, but Alys would have liked to have spent more time with Tom after their wedding, before he went all dictator on everybody. But she supposed that this was just another thing she signed up for when she agreed to marry him.

When Voldemort stood, that was the sign that everyone else could stand as well, and leave the room. Alys looked to see if wanted her to wait, and by the quick glance he have her, she knew that she was to stay.

"Severus" He called out, waving the man over as Alys found her place again, next to Voldemort. "You must tell me my friend," and just like that, Tom was back, "how is married life?" Alys tried to hide her shock, Severus Snape married?

Snape smiled, looking humbled, and a bit embarrassed. "I must admit My Lord, at first I was quite unsure of how I would adapt to it, but now I must say that there is nothing easier."

Tom smile, ad wrapped and arm around Alys' waist. "And your wife, did she come with you this evening? I'd like very much for Alys to meet Alexandra."

"Of course My Lord – She's out in the front room, waiting. I'm sure she would love to meet My Lady Alys." Once Snape was finished speaking to Tom he looked at Alys and smiled. "It's an honor to finally meet you my lady." Although Snape had been her potions professor at school, and they had obviously known each other, it did feel like she was meeting him for the first time. Now they were equals.

"The honor is mine…Severus." It felt weird to call him by his first name, but she could now, and so she would.

* * *

When Alys first met Alexandra, she was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't sure who she was expecting to see but this girl wasn't it. The girl seemed to be a year or two older that she was, and she was beautiful. She was naturally tan, with long light brown hair that waved slightly at the ends. The young woman was standing by herself, toward the front of the room, looking slightly nervous.

"Alexandra?" she asked, hoping she was the right person. The girl smiled.

"Yes my lady." She curtsied slightly.

"Oh please, call me Alys. I'm not anyone you need to stand on ceremony with."

Alexandra nodded. "It seems I'm not the only one that isn't used to this life then."

"Absolutely. I think it will be years before I am able to wrap my head around living this way." The women shared a smile. "How is married life?"

Alexandra paused, "It's different than what I expected. We both had Severus as our Potions Professor, and knowing that unsettled me at first. I wasn't sure that, when we started our relationship, I would be happy. But now I know I will be. In public he seems to put on a front, but when we're alone…"

"I completely understand." She wanted to say more, but knew Tom would have to keep his private life exactly that. "They should be out soon. I think they just needed to go over a few things." In truth she had no idea what their significant others were discussing, and knew that she probably never would. The silence that fell between the women was not uncomfortable as they stood and watched the rest of the crowd.

Eventually Severus walked out of the room, followed by Tom, who had his Lord Voldemort face back on. He made no more announcements, instead the Dark Lord made his way around room, talking to many of the people who gathered in the hall.

Now that the meeting was over, all of her fiancés supporters gathered, hoping to a good word in with him, all hoping to gain something, whether it was money, land or power. Alys was in awe, watching as he made his rounds. This man who was so feared by everyone who met him or had only heard of him, was so attentive and careful to each person he talked to, which surprised Alys greatly. How was it that so many people feared him? But then it hit her: _because they know that he can switch so easily back to being murderous and cold. The fact that he had so much power, it scared them. _

"Um…excuse me, my lady?" Alys was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a soft voice speak just behind her. When she turned Alys saw a young woman, a girl really, looking very unsure of herself, and holding her hands tightly together so she would not let them shake. The girl was not necessarily dressed in rags, but her clothes definitely were not in the best shape.

Unsure of herself, Alys smiled and said "Yes? Can I help you?"

The girl flinched slightly before taking a deep swallow and saying "I'm sorry my lady, I don't mean to disturb you or anything but I...I…" the girl had started strong but it seemed the longer Alys stared at her, the more the girl seemed to get nervous.

"It's alright." Alys said in her soothing tone that she used at work with clients who were nervous or anxious about their meeting with her. "First of all can you tell me your name?"

"Tabitha Greenhill."

"Okay Tabitha, I want you to take a deep breath and tell me how I can help you."

The girl did what was suggested and started again. "My brother and I lost our parents at the battle of Hogwarts, and we have nothing and my brother can't find work because of the side our parents fought for and…and…"

Alys lifted her hands up in a show of peace "alright Tabitha, I think I know how I can help you, but I'm going to have to talk to the Dark Lord about it first. I want you to come back tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss the plan, alright?" Tabitha nodded her head, a bit more enthusiastically than she had before. "Also, I want you to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat before you leave. Tell the elves that Lady Alys sent you. I want you to eat whatever you want and however much you want." Tabitha looked down again, ashamed before nodding and thanking her profusely.

"That was very nice of you, my lady." Alexandra said once Alys turned back around.

Alys sighed. "It will be only if the Dark Lord agrees to my proposition."

The rest of the evening was spent with Alys speaking to mostly the wives and sisters of Tom's followers. Although most of them seemed to be nice, sweet women, she became very sick of answering questions about her up and coming nuptials. When was the date? What did her dress look like? Who were her bridesmaids? What colors was she using? Was she Nervous? Excited? So it was to her relief when Tom approached her an asked if she was ready to leave.

The couple didn't speak on their walk back to Tom's rooms. As she had been spending most of her nights there recently, she had many of her night things there, and did not need to stop by her room first. As usual the fire and candles were lit, giving the room a nice warm and comfortable feel. Alys took a deep breath as she unclasped her cloak and laid it neatly on the back of the couch. As she expected, Tom had immediately sat down at his desk and was writing whatever he needed to write down. She always wanted to ask what it was that he was writing about, but was afraid to over step boundaries.

Alys knew that she and Tom needed to have a conversation about this "trip" but all she really wanted to do was read before going to sleep. Tomorrow she had what would probably turn out to be a very long meeting with the wedding planners, and she knew she would need as much sleep as she could get. She found a knee length purple silk nightie, and changed in the very large, very marble bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. After she brushed her hair and teeth, she went back into the bedroom, arranged the pillows exactly the way she wanted them, and opened her book.

Alys hadn't been reading for very long when Tom stood, stretched and turned to face her, She continued to look at her look, but didn't really read the words, placing all of her concentration on Tom and seeing what he was up to. As the fire made the room a comfortable temperature, she hadn't laid under the fluffy, warm, silk comforter, which left her long white legs available for Tom's viewing pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a grin grow as his eyes raked over her on his bed.

"Is there something I can do for you, my lord?" She asked in a monotone voice, with a hint of teasing.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine _my _lady." He teased back, putting an emphasis on the word my. "I was thinking thought my dear." He began as he slowly walked over to her, "Why don't we move all of your things in here?" He sat on the side of the bed, angled toward her, next to her legs. At her shocked expression, he chuckled. "Well don't look so surprised darling. You have most of you things here already and it was only going to be a matter of time."

Alys frowned before answering "Well yes of course, I just thought that….well I guess I assumed our marriage would be just like any other royal –albeit magical- marriage."

"You thought I would want us to have our own bedrooms? For what? You still believe I'm going to be unfaithful?" Although his tone remained calm, Alys could see behind Tom's cool exterior, the he was becoming angry.

She spoke fast, "No darling, I trust you. I just wasn't sure, with the tradition that comes with our marriage… "She sighed. "I would love nothing more than to move my things here." Immediately Tom's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Good! I'll have the elves do it first thing in the morning." He rubbed her leg for a moment before standing up and removing his cloak.

Although she knew that it could have and should have probably waited until the morning, Alys felt that the tie was right to talk to Tom about his great announcement. Before she could get the words out however, Tom's voice came out clear from his walk-in closet, where he was most likely changing for bed.

"We should discuss this trip." By the tone of his voice, Alys knew to wait before she spoke, knowing he had other things to say. "I'm not sure you understand the danger I'm putting you in by taking you along with me. But compared to the danger you would be in if I left you here to defend for yourself is…" His voice trailed off, and Alys closed her book and set it on the table next to her. This might be a lengthy talk. "I will be taking every precaution necessary to keep you safe on your journey. We will have a small number of trusted friends around us- you- constantly, you will not be able to walk about on your own as you're used to doing here." He walked out of the closet and made his way over to his side of the bed. Her face must have betrayed her true feelings because he scoffed slightly before saying "Darling I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I cannot risk your safety."

Alys nodded slightly before asking in a soft voice "When will we be leaving?"

"The date hasn't officially been set yet." Although he looked her in the eyes without missing a beat, there was something there that told Alys that that hadn't been the whole truth. Again she nodded and wrapped her arms around her bent legs and rested her head on them.

Tom laid down on the bed, and reached his arm out, motioning that he wanted her to join him. Cautiously she made her way over to him and rested into the nook of his body. She was always surprised by the heat his body gave off, thinking that because he was so thin and tall he couldn't possibly be that warm.

"I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." He murmured into her hair before he kissed her head. "I will do everything in my power to keep you from danger." Alys just snuggled deeper into his chest.

Tom let out a deep breath before he lifted her chin upward so he could look straight at her. Neither of them said anything, but nothing needed to be said. Eventually Alys found herself flickering her eyes back and forth between Tom's eyes and his lips, and Tom was more than happy enough to oblige.

Their kisses always seemed to be perfect. Tom's lips were always soft and gentle and he was never impatient. As he wound one of his hands into her hair, Alys sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gently Tom worked her mouth open with his and their kiss instantly became more passionate as his tongue joined her, and Alys couldn't help the moan that escaped her. By now he was gently laying on top of her, covering her whole body with his, while he resting in between her legs. She felt his hand make its way up her leg, toward the edge of her nightgown, and hoped beyond hope that that night was the night that they would finally make love. It wasn't that either of them didn't want to, but it never seemed the right time. His hand tickled on her waist, but she didn't mind, trying to make her way under his white shirt herself.

Alys let out a soft gasp as Tom's firm hand landed on her left breast and softly swept his fingers against her ever hardening nipple. Her back arched on its own as she started to feel soft waves of tingles in her lower abdomen and could feel his excitement pressed against her through his thin sleep pants, and rushed to rid him of his shirt.

Three loud knocks sounded on the door behind them, of which Alys was more than willing to ignore, but Tom was not. Letting out a very long and very loud sigh, Tom pulled his hand out from underneath her nightie and resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry love." He gave her a soft peck of her lips before getting up off the bed, adjusting his pants, and walking over to the door.

Alys didn't bother listening or looking to see who was at the door, realizing that it didn't matter who it was. _Someday…_she decided, _this WILL happen. _She rolled her eyes and got underneath the covers of the bed.

"And here things were going so well…" She said softly to herself before closing her eyes.

* * *

"This better be important Lucius." Tom growled as he stormed his way to his private office. He could practically hear Malfoy cower, and he grinned slightly.

"Of course my lord." He said hurriedly. Once they were behind the privacy of the Dark Lord's office he went on, "It seems my lord that the opposition has already gotten word of your plans and it seems there is a risk of support for those…rebels across seas…"

"France?" He asked, frowning.

"No my lord…it seems the states are involved now." The Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are…"

* * *

_Hey everyone! So sorry it's taken me forever to update. I was in Ireland for a while and when I came back I started to work on it only for Part 2 to come out and truthfully, I felt so bad about what my story is about, since I cried through out the entire movie. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this update and don't forget to review, you know I love them! _


End file.
